Another tear for Hotsuma
by Lady Bern
Summary: Chapter 9 At last! RyokoHotsuma. Tenchi is back from Tokyo and everything is back to the way it use to be. All except Ryoko who seems a little subdued in her thoughts. Will Washu find a solution to help her lil' Ryoko? No flames!
1. Another tear for Hotsuma

Disclaimer: I am poor. So most sensibly I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any other Tenchi show. AIC and Pioneer owns it, not me. And damn them all for not finishing the OVA's and damn Toonami for censoring it as heavily as they did.

Okay to set things straight, I absolutely adore the Tenchi Muyo OVA series. So I'm going to use the Tenchi in Tokyo storyline but all the characters are as they were on Tenchi Muyo. Which means Tenchi released Ryoko from the cave, Grandpa is Prince Yosho Ayeka's half-brother, Sasami is assimilated with Tsunami, Tenchi has sword Tenchi which has two of three of Ryoko's gems. Washu is Ryoko's mother and Ryo-oki belongs to Ryoko! (How in the hell could they do that on Tenchi in Tokyo?! Ryo-oki belonging to Sasami. HA! That pissed me off for days). But Kiyone is here! (Hooray!) 

Chapter 1

Another Tear For Hotsuma.

Ryoko sat under the waxen full moon with Ryo-oki on one side and a bottle of saki on the other.

It had been a full three months since Tenchi returned from Tokyo, three months since the Yugi incident, three and a half months since he spurred everyone one for Sakuya. Three and a half months since _him_ and their escapades in space. 

Now it was all over. Yugi was asleep now, resting someplace in Washu's lab. When Ryoko had found out that they had placed her in the cave, **her **cave, she hit the roof. Even thought she wasn't very warm towards that place it was hers, for it held some good memories for her. And for years people had come to hear the story about _her_, the demon that was resting there and she wasn't about to hand it over to Yugi even if she has changed. The only people in the Masaki residence who understood was Grandfather (Yosho) and her mother Washu. It was those two who came up with the solution to keep her safe in the lab.

Ryoko sighed as she took another gulp of saki. Ryo-oki stopped gnawing at at her chilled carrot and looked up at Ryoko. 

Although it seemed everything returned to normal Ryoko was far from feeling normal. She still napped most of the day and stayed up a good deal of the night. But before she was afraid to sleep at night, now it was because she had to think. She still inhaled her share of five servings of Sasami's magnificent meals, and she still drank saki as if it were water. And when she watched the soaps her mind would wonder much like Mihoshi. She would sit there and think about the joys she had in space with...with Hotsuma. Ryoko just wasn't the same.

Sure she still clung to Tenchi and purred suggestive ideas into his ears. But it wasn't the same. Sometimes she would be so laced in her thoughts she would walk by Tenchi and not even notice his presents. Even her fights with Ayeka changed. Of course they still argued but no physical blows were exchanged. There was even a time Ryoko just shrugged off Ayeka (much to the surprise of everyone). 

Everyone came to an agreement that Ryoko had matured greatly over the past months. 

They only one who knew the truth was her 'mother' Washu.

Ryoko was so engrossing in her thought that she didn't hear Tenchi step onto the porch and stand behind her.

"Ryoko." Tenchi called tapping her on the shoulder. 

Out of reflexes she jumped into the air and created her energy saber. 

"Tenchi! What the hell is the matter with you sneaking up on people like that?!" She demanded distinguishing the saber.

"Sorry Ryoko." Tenchi laughed. "I came down for a little snack when I noticed you were out here. It being 2 A.M. I thought you would perhaps like some company." Tenchi said. 

Ryoko reclaimed her spot on the porch steps and grabbed her saki. Tenchi sat beside her. 

"Um Kiyone told me you went back to piracy while I was gone." Tenchi began. 

Neither of them looked at the other. Ryoko stared at the stars while Tenchi focused on the lake. 

"And I suppose you're going to chide me for it." Ryoko said unperturbedly as she poured herself another cup of saki.

"And Mihoshi told me who you went with." Tenchi went on as if Ryoko hadn't spoken. 

"The gossip." Ryoko chuckled under her breath.

"When I went to Lil' Washu to ask if she knew anything about it-" Tenchi stopped when he saw Ryoko's wide eyes staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You willingly went into Washu's lab?" She asked as if he had done the most densest thing to date.

Tenchi began to scratch behind his neck. "Yeah, it was foolish of me. The second I stepped through the door I was naked and strapped down to a table. 

Ryoko would have laughed if not for her own experience in Washu's cold, dark lab. 

Tenchi went on, "When she was finished with me she literally threw me out and tossed this out along with me." Tenchi said producing a small square that looked a lot like a makeup compact. He sat it down beside her awaiting for her curiosity to get the best of her.

However it wasn't Ryoko who took interest in the thing. Ryo-oki had stopped in mid-nibble and began to inspect the little compact.

It doesn't look like a carrot She sniffed at it. Doesn't smell like a carrot. She batted at it. Doesn't feel like a carrot 

"Ryo-oki it's not a carrot." Ryoko said before Ryo-oki broke something during her investigations. 

Two late, **_Chop! _**Eck! doesn't taste like a carrot. That has to be the worst carrot I've ever come across. Ryo-oki thought. With a disappointed miya she knocked the devise away from her and went back to her carrot.

"I told you it wasn't a carrot. It's a pixel holographic player with high definite 3-D features." Ryoko said picking up the device and looking it over. "_Mom's_ been working on improving these." 

"Huh?" Tenchi stared at Ryoko. He knew that Ryoko was exceedingly smart. She is, after all, the daughter of the greatest scientific genius in the universe. But it always astounded him to see her display her genius.

"Think of it as a miniature TV and VCR or DVD attached." Ryoko simplified as she opened the case and pressed the small orange button.

A scene began where Ryoko, dressed in one of her pirate outfits, walked along side Hotsuma as they left another bank with all of its money. 

"Washu must have hacked into the Galaxy Police records and got this recording." Ryoko smiled warmly. 

She noticed how happy they both looked. And it looked as if she was having the greatest time of her life. Then a moment happened that she remembered well, Hotsuma pulled her close and their lips met. 

Ryoko remembered that day, she remembered that kiss. 

Ryoko closed her hand into a fist almost crushing the holographic player. "Damn Hotsuman! What a jerk he turned out to be. How did I ever fall for such trash?" She asked no one. 

Tenchi didn't answer. "Ryoko." Tenchi said as he stood.

Ryoko's golden eyes focused on the moon, "Yes Tenchi?" She asked not turning in his direction.

"Um...don't stay up too late drinking." He said going in.

Ryoko knew Tenchi wanted to say something more about Hotsuma but didn't wish to bother her with it tonight.

"Ryo-oki, go on and sleep with Sasami tonight." Ryoko said as she drifting into the air then vanished.

Ryo-oki began to run into the house but collided headfirst into the glass sliding door. Ryo-oki shook away the double visions then successfully phased through.

"Meow!" Ryo-oki called at Washu's door. A small pet door opened premitting her inside.

Washu stood near a large robot with a picture on it's face of Mihoshi with a red slash through it. 

"This should keep that bubble brain from destroying my experiments ever again." She smiled as she typed madly on her transparent laptop. 

"Yes Ryo-oki?" Washu asked not lacking an inch of her work. Whenever Washu was in the middle of a major project she rarely ate and only put in an hour or two of sleep.

Ryo-oki began to mayi the earlier events. 

"Ryoko went off to be alone after Tenchi showed her that recording? Um." Washu actually paused long enough to listen.

"Mayi mew-mayi!" 

That got Washu's attention. "She went without her saki?!" She asked with her eyes the size of saucers. Ryo-oki nodded. 

"Huh...this calls for some investigation and my I-Spy X500. The ultimate maternal monitor!" She said madly as she tossed Ryo-oki a carrot.

Washu held a giant metallic eye proudly above her head. "This baby will find Little Ryoko in a matter of milliseconds. And not only will it transmit what she does and says but also what she thinks!" She manically laughed. A streak of lightening strikes a few feet behind her and Ryo-oki appears by her side wearing a lab coat and goggles while holding to her half eaten carrot. She too begins to laugh (mayi) like Washu.

"Okay let's go." Washu pressed a large button on her laptop and the I-Spy flew away.

No sooner had it left Washu caused several plump floor cushions to appear in front of her second largest display screen which didn't have complicated calculations all over it. Most of the larger equipment slid into a space pocket to create more room. With a quick adjustment of a knob to the appropriate channel, the large screen flashed from the floating onsen, to Ryoko's rafter, to Tenchi's bedroom ; ) to the I-Spy's camera. 

They gasped at were the I-Spy found Ryoko. "I don't believe it! She's in the cave!" Washu exclaimed.

Yes, Ryoko had not only walked into the cave, but she went pass the entrance and deep inside, to the tomb with the pale glowing pool she had lain for 700 years.

She laid on her stomach at the very edge of the pool with a lantern to fight away the darkness.

Ryoko traced her fingers over the cold water. This is why she wouldn't allow Yugi to rest in he cave. Like Washu went to her lab for sanctuary she went to the cave. It would have killed her to see Tenchi coming to visit Yugi here as he had done for her before. It would hurt because she knew he was still pining over Sakuya, but Sakuya was gone, back into the shadows of Yugi. Gone, gone, gone...just like Hotsuma.

Words! Words!

How did it happen that we quarreled?

We two who loved each other so!

Only the moment before we were one,

Using the language that lovers know.

And then of a sudden, a word, a phrase

That struck at the heart like a poignard's blow.

And you went berserk, and I saw red,

And love lay between us, bleeding and dead!

Dead! When we'd loved each other so! 

How could it happen that we quarreled!

Think of the things we used to say!

"What does it matter, dear, what you do?

Love such as ours has to last for aye!"

--"Try me! I long to endure your test!"

--"Love, we shall always love, come what may!"

What are the words the apostle saith?

"In the power of the tongue are Life and Death!"

Think of the things we used to say!

-Jessie Redmon Fauset 

That poem seemed perfect to describe what happened between Hotsuma and herself.

When she had saw Tenchi and Sakuya together she knew his decision was made. She was sort of prepared for the day Tenchi chose Ayeka or one of the other girls but not that. She was far from prepared for what she saw. Each cell in her body screamed along with her broken heart while the rest of her remained in a numb shock.

A tear for a broken heart...

For the rest of that night she wandered the busy streets of Tokyo aimlessly. She needed to think, she needed to put her head together. For everywhere she went she saw Tenchi, Tenchi and that girl. Tenchi and that girl kissing. 

Nowadays when shy thought about it she didn't feel betrayed or broken hearted, she felt rather indifferent.

That night. It was that night she met Hotsuma again. Her golden haired savoir with glasses. He took her away from those people who always accused her of doing something horrible, those people who made her laugh, those people who teased her, her family. He took her away from the pain and returned her to the familiarity of the stars. 

"They all look like diamonds don't they princess?" He had asked her.

Ryoko was enjoying the sight of space too much to scold him for calling her a princess again. "Yes billions of little diamonds. And I'm going to steal them all!" She had declared smiling broadly.

Hotsoma, I didn't think of you as my rebound from Tenchi. I thought of you as a friend...well maybe more than a friend. Ryoko knew she had treated him badly, that was one of her few regrets.

Ryoko removed the holograph player from her pocket and replayed the recording. They were just leaving the bank they had just cleaned out.

"Hotsuma, I'm having so much fun I could kiss you." She smiled as she carried the bag of money over her shoulder. 

"I think that's a good suggestion princess." Hotsuma said.

Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her plunder. "I've told you before don't call me that!" She said about to swing.

There was something in his eyes that made her drop her fist and kiss him full on the lips. And that was the start of something, for they began to start all heist with a kiss for luck, then another after for victory. Soon the simple peck on the lips turned into deep kisses of passion. But that was all they did, sex never occurred between the two. 

If he had been a little more patient. She had decided to go back to Earth but only for a weekend visit. Long enough to see her family again, short enough so that by the time Kiyone and the Galaxy Police came she was gone. 

But Hotsuma wasn't patient, and he turned out to be one of Yugi's henchmen. 

Hotsuma, why did you do it? Why did you want to hurt me, kill me? I thought... I thought we were partners. She thought to herself.

A tear for betrayed trust...

They fought. They fought in the snow and ice but they couldn't feel the cold. Ryoko was furious when she struck the last blow, lunched the last deadly attack.

The snow and ice was no longer white but crimson where Hotsuma's blood had spilled. Ryoko remembered how she looked down on him, he looked so feeble among the white snow.

"My princess, we had some good times together didn't we?" He had asked leaving Ryoko too surprised to speak. "This wasn't just Yugi's orders, I really did like you. That Tenchi doesn't realize how lucky he is to have your love." 

Unable to be angry at him any longer she bent down to kiss his cold forehead.

"Go get her." Hotsuma whispered as his eyes closed.

And another tear for Hotsuma...

End Chapter one.

Demoness Space Pirate: (Dodging flaming arrows) Hey quit that! Give me a moment to explain! (Angry mob stops.) Thanks. For as long as I have been reading fanfics I've read about six to seven Ryoko and Hotsuma stories! And besides there are already enough Ryoko and Tenchi fics. So if ever I should write anymore stories they won't be Ryoko and Tenchi but other characters. You don't like it oh well it won't stop me, lower my self-esteem but never stop me. 


	2. Tears of a demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any other Tenchi show. AIC and Pioneer owns it, not me. I am not making any money by writing this, and I am only doing this out of the joy of entertaining you my beloved readers. Kisses

Another Tear for Hotsuma

Chapter 2: Tears of a Demon

Washu blew her nose loudly into her Kleenex. "Oh my poor Little Ryoko!" She sobbed. Ryo-oki was crying too much to finish her carrot. 

"Here." Washu said wiping the cabbit's eyes.

"No wonder my Little Ryoko seemed so detached lately. She must be missing this Hotsuma fellow." Washu said dabbing away her last tear. 

"Miya." Ryo-oki sniffed an agreement. 

"Well Ryo-oki I'm going to do the motherly thing and help my Little Ryoko. Even without her knowledge." Washu smiled broadly. 

~That morning~

Sasami gently shook Ryoko's shoulders. "C'mon Ryoko it's almost time for breakfast." 

"Five more hours." Ryoko moaned as she turned away. Sighing defeated Sasami climbed down from the rafter and went to serve breakfast. 

Tenchi and Ayeka were busy setting the table. "Mihoshi and Kiyone aren't going to make it to breakfast today. They are working overtime this week." Ayeka said.

"Yeah Kiyone said they might actually get a promotion this time." Tenchi said. 

Sasami walked in with a bowl of rice. "I hope they get a promotion. Kiyone has been working very hard for one." Sasami said sitting down the bowl. 

"Not that I care but where is Ryoko?" Ayeka asked.

"She's still asleep." Sasami said as she went back into the kitchen. 

"Most likely she was up all night drinking again." Ayeka said. 

"Well she wasn't drinking that much she seemed too lost in her thoughts to drink much." Tenchi said.

"Now that you've mentioned it Ryoko has been rather aloof lately." Ayeka said.

"You know it isn't very princess like to talk about someone behind their back." Ryoko's voice said. Ryoko then appeared floating in the air with her legs crossed Indian style. 

Ayeka blushed as she was caught in an un-royal manner. 

At that time Sasami walked out carrying the pot of miso soup with over mitts. "Oh good Ryoko you're awake." Sasami smiled. 

Ryoko smiled at the sight of her little friend. "I wouldn't dare miss one of your meals Sasami." Ryoko complimented. 

The lab door opened letting Ryo-oki, in her toddler form, out. Ryo-oki didn't see Sasami or the large bowl of hot soup. And Sasami wasn't looking out for Ryo-oki either. "Thanks Ryoko, I ahh!" Sasami tripped and the pot flew straight up into the air. 

Tenchi and Ayeka gasped as the pot of hot contents were about to fall on the girl and the cabbit. 

Sasami held her eyes close tight preparing for the scalding.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ouchy, ow." Ryoko muttered slowly under her breath. Everyone sighed with relief when they saw Ryoko had flew to Sasami's rescue and grabbed the pot in midair. Although she had caught the pot a small amount slashed on Ryoko.

Ryoko quickly sat the hot pot down on the table then began to dance around waving her hands. "Burns, it burns, oh that burns." She chanted. 

"Ryoko you saved Sasami." Tenchi said. 

Ryoko stopped in her tracks. "You thought I would allow anything to harm Sasami and Ryo-oki?" Ryoko asked with a smile.

She looked at Sasami. "Are you okay kiddo?" She asked with a wink. 

Sasami stared at Ryoko with tears in her eyes. "Ryo-Ryoko!" She cried running to hug her. 

Ryoko flinched as Sasami pressed herself against Ryoko's minor burn but she didn't complain she simply returned the hug.

"Ryoko are you alright?" Ayeka asked forgetting she was addressing her archrival. "Your hands they seem badly burned, and your dress is ruined." She said with genuine concern. 

Ryoko released Sasami and held up her red hands, "Don't fret your head off Princess, they'll heal in a few moments." Ryoko smiled widely revealing her fangs as she changed into her teal and pink dress, "Now stop with all this mushy stuff and let's eat!" She declared sitting down at her end of the table holding her chopsticks. 

"Wait. Dad and Grandpa aren't here yet. And neither is Washu." Tenchi said. 

Ryoko frowned as she disappeared. 

"Where is she going?" Ayeka asked retrieving her disliking tone for Ryoko. Everyone shrugged.

The sound of matter changing hummed as Ryoko reappeared with Noboyuki over her shoulder and Katsuhito under her arm. 

"Now for 'mother'." She said carelessly dropping the two men and heading towards Washu's door. 

Ryo-oki still in toddle form ran before her and began to mayi. "She's busy? Doing what? No one is too busy to eat. Especially one of Sasami's meals." Ryoko said picking up Ryo-oki. "I'll just have to give her a plate later." She said carrying Ryo-oki to the table. 

Meanwhile...

"Ryoko the things I do for you." Washu grumbled as she trudged through mounds of snow twice her size holding a tracker device that looked a lot like Ryo-oki. 

"I'm walking through nine feet of snow, why didn't I bring my sleigh and thermal jacket? I've been hanging around Mihoshi too long." Washu mumbled curses to her rare moment of stupidity then swore once she got to the lab she was going to make the planet a desert planet. 

After a half-hour she stopped when the tracer began to beep. 

"Gotcha!" She cried pulling out another device that began to drill into the snow and ice. 

Washu sat back drinking a mug of hot chocolate while the dig went on. "Oh my Little Ryoko is going to be so surprised!" 

Back at the Masaki home Sasami and Ryo-oki played in the front yard as Ryoko joyfully watched from the sunny roof. Washu was still busy doing who knows what in her lab, Tenchi was with Grandpa training, Ayeka was watching the television, and Noboyuki, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were all at work. Yes just a few lovely hours of peace.

Ryoko glanced down once more at the cheerful sounds of Sasami and Ryo-oki. Ryoko looked down on her newly healed hands. For Sasami she would do anything. She was the first person that didn't judge her as some monster even thought she almost died when Ryoko attacked Jurai. Yeah, Sasami was like a wise little sister to Ryoko. Ryoko sighed smiling as she drifted to sleep in the warm afternoon sun.

Washu stood before a large tank which held inside of it a man, to be specific a conscious gaining Hotsuma. Washu typed quickly on her transparent laptop. "You can live without air just like Ryoko. So this means you can survive almost anything, mainly freezing temperatures. Well my body little by little your life is working out just like my Little Ryoko." Washu said aloud.

Hotsuma opened his eyes and tried to focus on the child on the other side. 

Washu did not look away from her work. "The shield around the tank is off. I think you can get out on your own." Washu said. 

Hotsuma phased through the glass with ease. "What where am I?" Hotsuma asked squinting without his glasses. 

Washu stopped in her work and looked at Hotsuma. "Now I see what Ryoko liked so much about you." She smiled.

Hotsuma noticed at that moment that he was completely in the nude save his glasses. He quickly grabbed a towel and covered himself. 

All the while Washu laughed. "I could care less about your **attachments **Hotsuma. Tell me do you know who I am?" Washu asked tossing him a pair of glasses. 

"You are self-proclaimed greatest scientific genius in the universe Miss Washu." Hotsuma said placing the glasses on his nose.

He flinched when he heard a gun cock. A very large gun was pointing at his head. "I must insist that you refrain from calling me 'Miss'. I prefer Lil' Washu." Washu said. 

"Lil' Washu, I'll make a mental note of that." Hotsuma said calmly even though his heart was racing.

Washu cleared her voice as the gun vanished. "Do you know anything else about me?" She asked. Hotsuma shook his head. "I'm also Ryoko's mother." Washu said. Hotsuma began to cough from the shock. "You, a...ten twelve year old." Hotsuma said laughing. His laughter stopped when Washu changed into an adult then returned to a child. 

"You know that Yugi was defeated." Washu said.

"Who killed her?" Hotsuma asked looked at the floor. 

Washu knocked her palm to his forehead in hopes of waking his brain. "If Yugi was dead you wouldn't be here. I said she was defeated, she's just asleep now." Washu said.

"So you brought me here to be with my creator?" Hotsuma asked.

Washu shook her head fighting the urge to hit him with a mallet. "No! I brought you here for Ryoko! My Little Ryoko might not admit it but she misses you! I know that you both are lonely and you need each other. From what I've gathered you two were made for each other!" Washu said as various charts and pictures of Ryoko and Hotsuma flashed behind her. 

Hotsuma turned away. "Hotsuma you yourself admitted that what you did in space with Ryoko wasn't just a mission, you actually like her, love her even!"

Hotsuma focused on a picture of Ryoko with Ryo-oki in toddler form on her back. There was something in her smile, something that he had saw in space and never wanted to lose. "She won't like this." Hotsuma said turning back towards Washu.

Half awake Ryoko listened to Sasami play Chutes and Ladders with Ryo-oki. 

'Sweet kid, I hope she doesn't turn out like Ayeka.' Ryoko thought to herself.

Of course not, your Auntie Tsunami won't allow that Little Ryoko. Washu said.

Ryoko almost fell off the roof. Dammit Washu! I've told you about doing that! Ryoko yelled upset over her violated thoughts.

Such language towards your mother Little Ryoko. Washu said childishly.

And I've told you to stop calling me that! Ryoko shouted. 

Silence. Little Ryoko I need to see you in my lab. Washu said seriously.

Na-ah I'm not stepping foot in that lab. Let's not forget what happened last time. Ryoko said. 

If it makes you feel better I'm sorry I left you in there alone. Washu began seriously. But it was the first step to approach your fears Little Ryoko. She said in her nasally voice. 

Oh great now you want to play therapist. What do you want? Ryoko demanded.

I have something to discuss with you and it's rather important. Washu said. 

Ryoko sighed, "So much for a few peaceful hours." Ryoko vanished from the roof.

The crab bell rang as Ryoko opened the door looking from side to side prepared for any of Washu's tricks. Then she sighted Washu standing before a large machine. 

"Washu?" She called floating near. Washu didn't respond. "Lil' Washu?" She said annoyed stopping behind the redhead. Ryoko sighed. "Mom." She said flatly.

"Why Little Ryoko I didn't hear you come in!" Little Washu said nasally with her eyes closed tightly.

"What do you want?" Ryoko asked. 

"I've been doing some research on your Hotsuma friend. If I didn't know better I would identify him as a ona, your species Little Ryoko." Washu said. 

"I know what an ona is. But Yugi isn't a goddess, and Hotsuma was a illusion." Ryoko said easily revealing her genius to her mother.

"And I thought you got your father's brains." Washu said pointing to the Mass behind her. 

"Also Hotsuma had the same powers as I do but he didn't own any gems." Ryoko said pointing to her gem and her copy on her wrist. 

"Ryoko you know you don't need the real gems to use your powers. Wasn't it a copy you had when you blew up Tenchi's school?" Washu asked with her right eyebrow elevated. 

"Thanks for bringing that up." Ryoko muttered. "Yeah it was one of the copies I made during my imprisonment. It took me years to make just one. But what about Hotsuma?" Ryoko asked.

"Hotsuma is the creation of Yugi who is the creation of the Royal Jurai family who are the people of Tsunami. Yugi just asked for a copy like you and Hotsuma absorbed it so he could never be separated from it as you can." Washu said showing the collected research on her computer. 

"And Tsunami granted her request; she must have predicted this outcome." Ryoko said.

"Yes, I asked Tsunami why she took such a risk she told me she had hopes Tenchi would convert Yugi, and she had hope that you would convert Hotsuma. So she allowed the creation of the ona." Washu said. 

"But he couldn't make more copies like I can. Because he was still a illusion and Yugi couldn't give him true life." Ryoko said looking away from the transparent screen rubbing her eyes.

"Correct! My baby is so smart!" Washu announced wrapping her arms around Ryoko's waist. 

"Washu- I mean mom quit it! Why the sudden interest in Hotsuma?" Ryoko asked prying at Washu's grip. 

Washu stood up and smoothed her outfit. "Because he's alive and he's here." Washu said.

"WHAT?!!" Ryoko yelled looking around. 

"He's visiting Yugi right now, but if you want to see him step through here." Washu smiled as she opened a sub-space portal.

"I'm not going in there and I'm definitely not going to talk to **him!**" Ryoko said. 

Washu shook her head. Those two stubborn fools are perfect for each other! Washu thought.

"I heard that!" Ryoko shouted.

"Ryoko if you won't help yourself then I'll have to do it for you." Washu song just before she pushed Ryoko backwards into the portal.

On the other side of the sub-space portal Ryoko found herself in a place that resembled space, everywhere there were stars and to her left was a large blue cluster of amazing stars. Eight colorful moons inhabited the space along with many meteors.

"Wow I didn't know Washu had it in her to make such a place." Ryoko said to herself. 

"Hey Washu!" Someone cried as they dropped from a portal. Hotsuma landed clumsily on a meteor. 

He adjusted his glasses as he noticed her just five yards away. "Hello princess." Hotsuma lowered his head. 

Ryoko stared at Hotsuma in anger.

"You." She growled closing her fist on a sphere of energy in the palm of her hand. The sphere changed into her energy sword.

Her sword began to flicker like a flashlight with dying batteries. Washu! Ryoko called.

I won't have you blowing up my space dimension, Little Ryoko, now play nice. Was 

Ryoko flew towards Hotsuma with her hands clutched into fist. 

"How dare you show up here alive!" Ryoko screamed.

Hotsuma quickly jumped out of Ryoko's attack leaving her fist to collide with the meteor reducing it to mere rocks.

Ryoko swung and kick without much care as to were she was aiming. And Hotsuma remaining calm and collected dodged each attack.

Hotsuma caught Ryoko's wrist as her fist swung by his face. With speed and grace he spun Ryoko around so that her back was to him and he pinned her arms down.

"Let me go!" Ryoko screamed and struggled. 

"Not until you calm down princess." Hotsuma said.

"Don't call me that!" Ryoko shouted slamming the back of her head into Hotsuma's face.

Hotsuma held Ryoko tighter and reminded silent. She had to blow off some steam if not his head. 

"How could you do that to me Hotsuma? Why did you want to hurt me like that?" Ryoko asked hurt tainting her voice.

Tears flowed down Ryoko's cheeks as she fought in his arms. "We were partners! We were friends! And I trusted you Hotsuma, I trusted you." She said sad and hurt and no longer struggling.

Hotsuma turned Ryoko around so he could see her face. Ryoko wouldn't look at him; she kept her chin to her chest.

"When you took me away from here I never expected for you to turn on me like that." Ryoko said with her shoulders faintly shaking.

Hotsuma lifted her chin gently forcing her to look at him. Lustrous delicate golden eyes stared at him. Ryoko's usual emotional barrier was gone and her true feelings reflected strongly in her eyes. So filled with melancholy, loneliness, and hurt.

"You called me a savage barbarian Hotsuma. You'd think I'd be use to it with everyone calling me a demon all the time. But it's worst than being called a monster when someone you trust and care about says it." Ryoko began to sniffle.

Hotsuma pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I trusted you." Ryoko sobbed.

Hotsuma tightened his embrace. "I'm sorry Ryoko." He sincerely whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Ryoko." 

Ryoko sighed another sob as she wrapped her arms around Hotsuma.

"YES! I got it! I got it! I GOT IT!" Washu shouted as she danced around the lab with the monitor of her I-Spy and holding a small disk in her hand. 

"This is going in my Ryoko scrapbook!" She said placing the recoding of Ryoko and Hotsuma in the portal along side her tape of Ryoko calling for her mommy. 

End Chapter 2

PS: Thank you all for the good reviews and thank those of you who didn't give me a bad review. You like it, you like it, you really like it! You don't know how happy that makes me! So I immediately began Chapter two. Don't you worry I'm far from done with this little story.


	3. Sweet Dreams and Lullabies

Disclaimer: I am POOR! I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any other Tenchi show. AIC and Pioneer owns it, not me. But I do own this fanfic. I am NOT making any money by writing this, and I am only doing this out of the joy of entertaining you, my beloved readers. 

Ps If you think a few things in chapter two were pointless chances are it was, but somehow it will workout with the plot. And remember absolutely NO FLAMES!!

Chapter 3 Sweet Dreams and Lullabies

For eleven minutes Hotsuma held Ryoko in his arms smoothing back her spiky cyan hair as he comforted her. His shoulder was wet with Ryoko's tears, but he didn't mind. Hotsuma was enjoying the opportunity to touch Ryoko again (in a nonviolent way). 

"Ryoko?" Hotsuma asked when Ryoko's grip around him loosened. Hotsuma moved back to see Ryoko had exhausted herself crying and had fallen asleep. With a gentle smile he cradled Ryoko in his arms and returned them to the lab. 

"I see you patched things up." Washu said smiling when Hotsuma stepped out of the portal with Ryoko in arms. 

"You were spying on us?" Hotsuma asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it spying, more like observing for your safety." Washu said smiling. "Isn't she heavy?" Washu asked pointing down at Ryoko.

"No, not at all. My princess is never heavy." Hotsuma smiled pulling her closer to his chest. 

"Don't call me princess." Ryoko yawn in her sleep as she placed her thump in her mouth. 

"Hold tight, I've got to get a picture of this." Washu chimed about to run for her camera. 

__

BANG BANG BANG! "Lil' Washu are you holding Ryoko against her will again?" Tenchi called from the opposite side of the door. 

"Tenchi boy you have the worst possible timing." Washu mumbled under her breath. "Hotsuma you give Ryoko to me and hide. I don't think the others are quite ready to see you just yet." Washu said taking Ryoko.

Hotsuma nodded his head and quickly vanished before her eyes. 

"What do you suppose Washu is doing to Ryoko?" Sasami asked. 

"Most likely trying to stop Ryoko's breast from sagging anymore." Ayeka laughed. 

"Ayeka." Sasami moaned. 

"What?" Ayeka played innocent. 

"Ayeka how would you like to be trapped in Washu's lab all day and all night?" Tenchi asked.

Ayeka stopped to think. She had never spent more than ten minutes in Washu's lab if she could help it. The only real reason she went in was to see how well Ryo was coming along. 

"Lil' Washu! Is Ryoko in there?" Tenchi asked knocking again.

"Stop that before you break down my door." Washu said opening the door. "What do you want?" She asked.

"We thought you might um...well-" Tenchi asked.

"You thought I was torturing Ryoko, is that it?" Washu asked. 

"Well that was their concern." Ayeka said.

"Yeah, Ryoko missed lunch and she never misses lunch." Sasami said a bit disappointed.

"Come with me." Washu said walking back into her lab. 

Inside they found Ryoko asleep on a bed. "Is she all right?" Sasami asked.

"Of course she's alright, usually Ryoko have her nap at this time of day, but I called her in for a small examination. My poor Little Ryoko was too exhausted to make it to lunch. I hope you left a few plates for her." Washu said looking at Sasami. 

"I made extra dinner for her." Sasami smiled. 

"Um Miss Washu." Ayeka called. 

"Excuse me?" Washu asked giving Ayeka a very evil look. 

"Oh excuse me...Little Washu. But can you tell me what you were exactly doing to Ryoko she looks rather worn." Ayeka said. 

"Yeah she even looks like she's been crying." Tenchi said. 

"If you must know I've been checking her to see how she made those replica gems, if the power of Jurai may had any side effects, and figure out how strong she really is now." Washu said. 

"..." 

"From my results she managed to store up enough energy while in captivity to make two replicas, the power of Jurai had no side effects just a nasty headache, and her strength I shall never comprehended until she matures enough to hold all the power of the three gems combined." Washu said.

"..." 

"Never mind, just take her and get out of here! I have things to do, and a security system to improve before Mihoshi gets back." Washu ordered shoving Ryoko in Tenchi's arms then forcing everyone out.

Hotsuma clenched his teeth seeing Ryoko being placed in Tenchi's arms. 

"Jealousy, I thought you were above that." Washu said looking in Hotsuma's general direction. 

"You wouldn't understand." Hotsuma said folding his arms as he walked out from the shadows. 

"You are right. And I'm not about to try to understand; I have enough things to worry about now. But a word of warning: I want you to stay in this lab. But if no one except Ryoko or myself is still here alone you might be allowed out. Don't get in a fight Tenchi, and don't hurt anyone Hotsuma. Ryoko may have feelings for you but those people out there are her family and she will break you in half in anything happens to them even for Ayeka." Washu said. 

"Okay I get the point. So what am I to do in here all day?" Hotsuma asked waving one hand around the lab. 

"Well you can be my little assistant." Washu smiled sweetly with her eyes tightly closed and her hands clutched together. 

"Okay but where do I sleep?" Hotsuma asked. 

"I've already whipped up a sub-space dimension for you that should suit you very well. That such keep you busy until Little Ryoko comes to visit you." Washu said. 

Hotsuma smiled at the thought of Ryoko visiting him. "Um do you have anything for me to read to pass the time?"

"I have a very extensive library that might catch your interest. You can read everything from See Spot run to The Catcher in the Rye to the Theology of Atoms. Or would you like something more useful like a file on my Little Ryoko?" Washu asked.

Hotsuma blushed.

"You want to know all about her, all the things Yugi didn't tell you right?" Washu asked. With a snap of her fingers a floating cushion was beside Hotsuma along with a transparent computer much like Washu's.

"I won't give you everything on Ryoko. Women must remain mysterious to men you know, that way we keep the upper hand. Call me if you need anything." Washu said walking away. 

Ryoko woke from the couch by the tempting smell of dinner. Slowly Ryoko sat up to notice how long she had been asleep. She looked out the window to see it was twilight and getting darker. 

Was that a dream? Ryoko asked herself as she swung her feet to the floor. 

Ryo-oki bounced onto her lap. "Mayi!" 

"I know, dinner's ready." She said just before phasing them to the table.

"I'm glad to see you could make it to dinner, seeing how you missed lunch." Ayeka said upon Ryoko's arrival. 

"I'm aware I missed lunch princess. A girl must get the proper beauty sleep, which I see you've been missing." Ryoko commented sitting down opposite Ayeka. 

Ayeka turned from red to purple as she tried not to fight with Ryoko at the table. 

Ryoko was grateful that Ayeka held back, she had to think. Which was something she really didn't like doing anymore since she's been doing nothing but thinking for the last few months.

"Ryoko is the food bad?" Sasami asked frowning. 

"Uh? Why would you say that kiddo?" Ryoko asked smiling at Sasami.

"Well you're picking at your food." Sasami said. 

"Oh am I? It's just that I had this dream and it's been running through my mind. I'll just see Washu about it when I finish dinner." Ryoko smiled as she began to wolf down her meal.

"Oh no you don't!" Ayeka shouted. "You and I have to wash the dishes after dinner."

"Aw no! Tenchi darling, wanna do Ryoko a small favor?" Ryoko asked wide eyed at Tenchi. 

"Sorry Ryoko but I've already done my share of the chores." Tenchi said.

Ryoko dropped to her knees defeated.

Ayeka chirped on as she passed a plate over for Ryoko to rinse and dry. "...I am so happy to have everything back to normal around here. Oops seems I missed a knife. When I told everyone something was up they thought I was crazy." Ayeka went on.

"I say they were right." Ryoko said under her breath. 

Ayeka went on without detecting Ryoko's remark.

"Ryoko what did you do in space with that Hotsuma fellow?" Ayeka asked handing Ryoko the knife.

"Aren't we nosey tonight, princess?" Ryoko said.

"I'm just curious if you noticed anything about him that could have hinted that he was a dirty rotten lair. I mean he was nothing but an illusion ordered by Yugi to string you along." Ayeka went on unknowingly upsetting Ryoko.

Ryoko had stopped drying the knife and was holding the knife's blade in her hand. With each incorrect remark made on Hotsuma she tightened her grip. 

"Ryoko!" Ayeka yelled pointing to Ryoko's bleeding hand. 

"Oh." Ryoko opened her hand and dropped the knife. "I had better see Washu and make sure it isn't infected." Ryoko said wrapping a kitchen towel over the incision.

"Yes, you go do that. I'll finish washing the dishes on my own." Ayeka said gently pushing Ryoko towards Washu's lab. 

Hotsuma had finished reading about Ryoko's un-volunteered servitude to Kagato and her imprisonment in the cave and was in Washu's library when the crab bell rang as Ryoko walked through the door. 

"Little Ryoko what happened to you?" Washu asked looking at Ryoko's bloody hand. 

"Oh nothing just a run in with a knife while I was washing dishes." Ryoko said. 

Lair, lair. You should know by now you can't lie to your mother. I know what happened in the kitchen. Washu said in Ryoko's mind as she checked Ryoko's hand before it healed on it's own.

"Then why did you ask, mom?" Ryoko asked pulling her handed away.

"Ryoko." Hotsuma called as he flew towards her.

Ryoko smiled happy to know that Hotsuma's presents wasn't a dream.

Hotsuma hugged Ryoko giving her a peck on the cheek. 

"Where were you just now?" Washu asked unaware he had left the computer. 

"Your library, I've never seen so many books before." Hotsuma said holding up a book he was reading. 

"Yeah you should have seen him on the ship, he did nothing but read, read, read. I could have sworn he hijacked a section of your library. And he never read anything interesting." Ryoko said taking the book from Hotsuma to read the cover. 

"At least he reads literature, unlike a little ona I know who reads nothing but mangas." Washu said.

"Graphic novels." Ryoko corrected tossing the book over her shoulder.

"I'll fix that soon enough." Hotsuma said pulling Ryoko into the library. 

For a month and a week Ryoko had been noticed constantly going into the Washu's lab. 

"Lil' Washu and Ryoko must have finally bonded." Tenchi had she when Ryoko quickly did her share of the chores and ran straight for the lab. The truth was that she had bonded greatly with Washu, and she also spent most of her time in the library listening to Hotsuma read aloud. 

"...She removed a piece of the sedated King's heart and boiled it in the concoction. 'Soon my son will be alive again.' The queen smiled as she stirred the boiled heart." Hotsuma read from a leather bound book.

Ryoko sat on hands in knees leaning closer to Hotsuma as he read. Her tail wagged back and forth in midair with extreme interest in the little story. 

Washu, upgrading her research files, listened as well surprised she even owned such a book.

"That's totally illogical! Hotsuma, which book, is that?" Washu demanded.

"The Brothers Grimm Complete Grim Fairy Tales." Hotsuma said.

"Oh don't interrupt mom. Hotsuma keep reading." Ryoko urged rubbing her cheek against his. 

"Ryoko you've been coaxing Hotsuma to read to you for hours now. It's almost 2:30 in the morning." Washu said.

"Really?" Ryoko asked noticing for the first time Hotsuma's tired face. 

"Oh well if you needed to sleep you should have told me." She smiled stretching.

"Good night Hotsuma." Ryoko chirped giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"G'night mom." Ryoko called walking out of the lab. 

Hotsuma watched as Ryoko disappeared on the other side of the door. 

"Is that blush I see Hotsuma?" Washu asked.

"Ah!" Hotsuma jumped when he saw Washu's face smiling knowingly just centimeters from his.

"Good night Hotsuma." Washu mimicked Ryoko's voice as she left for bed. 

"Good night Lil' Washu." Hotsuma said heading for his room.

Hotsuma woke up with a sense of urgency. Something wasn't right in the Masaki residence. Someone wasn't well at the moment. Hotsuma wondered why he should even care as he crept from his room and flew towards the lab door.

Washu's going to kill me for leaving. He smiled as he left. No one really mattered to him there. Well except Ryoko and (maybe Washu). After having finished reading Ryoko's history Hotsuma felt even more attracted to her, for her strength and her bravery. 

"What the hell is this nagging feeling?" Hotsuma asked himself as he floated into the living room. A small sound like that of a grunt caught Hotsuma's attention. His eyes drifted upwards to a rafter just above the couch.

Hotsuma floated upwards until he saw Ryoko twitching slightly from a nightmare. 

"Guess I shouldn't have read those stories to you." Hotsuma joked as he sat down beside her. 

To Hotsuma's surprise Ryoko's rafter was oddly comfortable. Ryoko must have done something to it to make it so comfortable. He concluded.

Hotsuma cradled Ryoko in his arms.

But still Ryoko fought in her sleep. "Please...no Kagato." She begged in her dreams. 

"Sssh princess." Hotsuma whispered as he stroked her cheek 

Ryoko's whimpers stopped but her face was still tinted with fear and sadness.

He smiled as he pulled her closer to his heart. Like a baby in need of a lullaby. He thought.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you. 

Hotsuma remembered hearing that song on a radio. To him at first it was just another mushy love song and he was grateful some boy band didn't sing it). At first he thought it was foolish but the words caught him as he thought about his dilemma with obeying Yugi's orders and his attachment with Ryoko. 

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you." 

Ryoko was no longer tense; her brow was no longer furrowed. She looked rather peaceful in his protective arms. 

"Hotsuma." She said half-awake.

"Um?" He asked looking down at Ryoko's slightly closed eyes. 

"Can you sing that again?" Ryoko asked allowing her sleep heavy eyes to close.

Hotsuma smiled as he removed his glasses. "Wise men say only fools rush is..."

End Chapter 3

Kawaii isn't it?

Okay I have a special treat for you all! I'm not going to tell you what happens, but I'll tell you this much, it can be read December 25! Kind of a Christmas present. Or a Seasons Greetings gift to those who don't celebrate Christmas. Next time on Chapter 4 Secrets, Mistletoes, and Stars! 


	4. Secrets, Mistletoe, and Stars

Disclaimer: I am POOR! I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any other Tenchi show. AIC and Pioneer owns it, not me. But I do own this fanfic. I am NOT making any money by writing this, and I am only doing this out of the joy of entertaining you, my beloved readers. 

A/N It's Dec 25! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Have a great Kwanzaa! And Seasons Greetings! Sorry if I missed any other holidays that happen during this time of year. Also there is going to be some very out of character things going on. 

Chapter 4

Secrets, Mistletoe, and Stars

The pale butter yellow beams of sunlight lazily flooded the Masaki home. Small particles of dust danced slowly as they fell downward in the broken beams. Everyone was up getting ready for the new day already passing them by. Noboyuki was at work with a deadline on the brain. Tenchi had already left to the carrot fields before breakfast and met Kiyone and Mihoshi back from their post at Saturn on his way. Sasami and Ryo-oki were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. While Washu was somewhere in the labyrinth of her lab quickly installing her security system, and Ayeka was somewhere gazing at herself in a mirror.

Hotsuma yawned in his sleep as he pulled Ryoko closer towards him. He became surprised when he felt bare skin instead of some type of night clothing. 

He smiled as he remembered how Ryoko was in space. It was to his surprise to find out first hand that modesty wasn't a part of Ryokos personality. She wouldn't use a towel to dry herself. She would either air dry or phase the water off. Due to Yugi's orders and his own desires he was constantly spying on Ryoko. Even at night when she slept he watched her, that was how he found out Ryoko slept in the raw. The first time he saw her he couldn't help but notice her gifted physique. 

Often times he had wondered if she knew he was watching her, longing to caress certain bare body parts that he would tenderly lust for. When Ryoko gave him those seductive smiles and smirk secretly in his direction did she know? Was she just playing the naive school girl part just to play along? Or was she, in her own way, teasing him, playing a game with his heart and desires? 

It didn't matter anymore. Of course Hotsuma still wanted Ryoko, but now he didn't have to fight with his feelings and his orders, he didn't have to push back the growing love inside of him (among other growing things **: ) **He had time and he had her with no competition from that schoolboy. He had chosen the shadow over the very real Ryoko. Oh well his loss my gain. Hotsuma thought as he kissed Ryoko's forehead.

WHAT THE HELL IS **HE** DOING HERE?!! Someone screamed. 

Both Ryoko and Hotsuma shot up from their peaceful rest. 

What are you screaming about Ayeka? Asked a very shocked Sasami as she ran from the kitchen.

Yeah princess, some people are trying to sleep. Ryoko moaned forgetting that everyone didn't know about Hotsuma. 

Ayeka what is it? Tenchi asked running into the house being closely followed by Kiyone and Mihoshi.

Ayeka pointed a shaky finger and screamed again. 

Tenchi hissed removing Sword Tenchi from his belt. Kiyone aimed her gun at him after correcting Mihoshi's aim from pointing at the back of Tenchis head towards Hotsuma. Ayeka was prepared for attack with tiny logs floating before everyone. 

Both Ryoko and Hotsuma watched in shock as the peaceful morning was quickly thrown into turmoil in a matter of seconds. 

Dammit. I promised Lil' Washu I wouldn't fight Tenchi. He whispered into Ryoko's ear.

Ryoko quickly phased into some clothing. And I wouldn't break a promise to Washu no matter the conditions. But with the look on Tenchi's face it won't be fighting it'll be total self-defense. Ryoko said. She jumped down from the rafter to talk to the others in hopes of explaining the situation. 

Ryoko are you all right? Tenchi asked as he placed Ryoko behind him.

Course I'm okay. Tenchi I have to tell you-

Once I'm finished with him. Tenchi charged for Hotsuma.

***

Everyone ran to follow the two combatants as they fought amongst the trees. Soon everything cleared as they reached the training grounds. 

Tenchi stop! Ryoko yelled over again. But still he fought. 

He's not going to Ryoko. Someone calmly said from behind her. 

Ryoko spun as she stopped to come face to bright red hair with Washu. 

What do you mean he's not going to? Ryoko demanded as everyone else ran ahead leaving them behind. 

To Tenchi you are his best friend, you have been for a long time. Washu began seriously. When he heard how Hotsuma had tricked you and tried to kill you he promised he'd never allow that to happen again. Now that Hotsuma is back he fear he will try to hurt you again thus sensing he must protect you. Washu analyzed with her arms folded across her chest.. 

Ryokos brow wrinkled as she looked back at Hotsuma dodging Tenchi's attack with ease invoking even more anger from Tenchi. Why do men have to be so thickheaded? Ryoko growled lifting off into the air. 

***

Whilst Ryoko and Washu had fallen behind everyone had decided the fight had to be stopped. They had decided that Hotsuma had to be stopped. Mihoshi and Kiyone fired at Hotsuma distracting him long enough for Tenchi to gain the advantage. With a flick of the wrist Hotsuma's left hand was gone. Completely stunned Hotsuma drifted upwards so he could regenerate his lost limb. 

Oh no you don't. Ayeka smiled. Azaka Kamidaki seize him! Ayeka yelled pointing to the wounded man.

Yes ma'am. Two large logs flew into the air and floated next to Hotsuma.

What the- Hotsuma didn't have the chance to complete his words when a force field surrounded him. The field began to shrink until it pinned his arms to his side.

Sorry about this. Yeah we're just doing as we are told. Azaka and Kamidaki said as they began to seen small ounces of electroshocks through Hotsuma's body. 

A smug smile played across Ayeka's face until she heard a disturbing sound from Hotsuma. 

At first the sound started in his throat, but then it grew until it escaped his mouth. Hahahaha! This rather tickles. He laughed. 

What kind of sick people are you and Ryoko? Ayeka asked as her mouth dropped to her knees. 

A shadow appeared behind Hotsuma and the two royal guards. It brought something down on the backs of both logs and quickly grabbed Hotsuma.

Why does this always happen to us? The logs screamed as they plummeted into the ground.

What? Who's up there? Kiyone asked once the dust had cleared. 

It's Ryoko! Mihoshi chimed.

Tenchi asked straining to see better. 

Are you okay? Ryoko asked Hotsuma as she helped to support him.

Of course princess. Hotsuma said although his face was covered with pain.

Don't call me princess. I hope that Ayeka didn't hurt you. Ryoko joked as she slowly descended towards the ground.

No that merely tickled. Don't worry princess I've fought you and almost died, your friends here are pushovers. Hotsuma chuckled. 

Don't go telling them that. Ryoko smiled as she stepped foot on solid ground. 

Tenchi and the others rushed towards the two. Ryoko get away from him! Tenchi commanded. 

Ryoko spun around and held out a orange energy saber so that it was inches from Tenchi's neck. Tenchi stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the heat from the saber on his Adam's apple singeing the tiny hairs on his skin. Everyone stopped and gasped at Ryoko's sudden actions, even Hotsuma stared in utter amazement. 

Now that I have everyone's attention. She began in a calm collected voice that was oddly frightening. We are all going to go back to the house, I believe Sasami has cooked breakfast and it is getting cold. Afterwards I will gladly tell you what is going on. She said distinguishing the saber. 

But I will have no one starting fights with Hotsuma and vise versa. Ryoko said with her golden eyes daring anyone to disobey. Everyone nodded in union.

***

Once they got to the house Ryoko took Hotsuma to Washu for care. She later returned to grab three plates for their breakfast and disappeared again into the lab.

How ya feelin' handsome? Ryoko purred as she sat a plate down on the table beside him then seated herself.

Hotsuma rubbed his left hand. I can't complain. He smiled as adjusted his glasses. 

Ryoko fought the sigh that was about to escape her. For a while she had missed his arrogant, yet gentle blue eyes that she could oh so easily drown in.

Ryoko torn her attention away from Hotsuma. What is wrong with me! She asked wearily rolling her head on the back of the chair.

I don't see anything wrong with you. Hotsuma said. 

No I mean I'm not acting like myself anymore, lately I've been quiet and careless. That's not like me at all. I've softened here with these people. Before I would have took all of them out instead of trying to convince them peacefully. You've seen how I use to be right? Ryoko asked. 

Yeah Hotsuma remember how she use to be... 

~Flashback~

A large squad of Galaxy Police crafts had ambushed them one day in space.

Space pirates Ryoko and Hotsuma, this is the Galaxy police, surrender now and we'll be easy on you. A male said to them.

Ryoko began to laugh hysterically. It's not you who should go easy on me. It is **I** who should go easy on **you**. She said wiping away the tears in her eyes. 

You are under arrest we will escort you back to the nearest GP headquarters. He said. 

I know where it is. Ill go when I feel like a visit. She said to the officer. 

Hotsuma looked into the computer looking at the ships. Almost all of those ships are controlled by robots, so not much for remorse when we take them out. He said to Ryoko. 

The commander cleared his throat. Keep in mind that thirteen ships have you targeted. He said. Ryoko fired Gayain's pulse canon taking out two-thirds of the ships. As you were saying. Ryoko said. 

Um- I-I. The commander stuttered. 

Ryoko held up her hand for silence. I suppose you were about to read me my rights. Well I know it by heart so I'm going to read you **your** rights. You have the right to get out of here. You have the right to run before I count to five. If you waver that right I will shot you down. She said smiling. 

The ships didn't leave. the GP ships locked target. They were powering up. Still powering. Taking in the moment to celebrate ahead of time. Five! Hotsuma attack! 

They fired first. the Gayain was full of agile dodging maneuvers. Gayain dodged out of the way of the line of fire. 

Hotsuma regular canons. Ryoko said. 

The weaponry changed. Ryoko took hold of the controls of one set of guns while Hotsuma navigated. Ryoko smiled viciously as she fired the guns at the engines. Out of the thirteen ships they had begun with they had eight ships left on their backs. 

You call this a challenge?! She asked no one. It was a rush facing the danger of it all that made her feel so good. 

Haha! If you want to get me you'll have to do better than that! Right partner? Ryoko asked. Gayain's engines roared as it charged at the ships then spun quickly around. 

Take this lapdogs! Ryoko yelled firing at the two ships behind then. Hotsuma spun the Gayain around again facing the GP and dodging their attacks. 

Ryoko fired the canons putting the ships that were controlled by living beings into power outages. Ryoko's eyes shone with a dangerous glare as she cast the robotic controlled ships into a ball of fiery explosions. When the last ship was gone they ether accelerated away. 

Ryoko sat back in the chair laughing. That was great! She said after regaining her breath.

Yes princess you were absolutely magnificent. Hotsuma said.

Don't call me princess!! Ryoko screamed.

~End Flashback~ 

Hotsuma gently reached out for Ryoko's hand and pulled her onto his lap. I remember a beautiful space pirate who was known for her reputation of blood and destruction. But that's what you did under Kagato's control. Hotsuma said running one finger from her eyebrow to her chin.

Now the Ryoko I remember on Gayain was very playful. There was this attractive bravado about her that drove me mad. My darling princess had a very gifted body but I wasn't just interested in her because of her body, no I loved her personality. She had that take-what-I-want attitude take made me admire her. Hotsuma said as if he was speaking of someone deceased.

Ryoko asked floating out of his arms. 

Would I lie to you? Hotsuma asked. A coconut shrimp bounced off Hotsuma's forehead.

Ryoko's golden eyes narrowed on him as she held a piece of fish in throwing position. 

Besides that. Hotsuma laughed.

Ryoko smiled allowing her left fang to show. I had better go talk to the others. She said flying towards the lab door.

***

Well this is a surprising welcome home treat. Kiyone said glancing towards the lab door.

So what Ryoko has a boyfriend that looks just like that man she was pirating with. Mihoshi said clearing up her plate.

I wonder how long this has been going on? Ayeka whispered.

Uh? What do you mean Ayeka? Sasami asked although she already knew everything about Hotsuma.

I mean how long has Hotsuma been here? How long has Washu known? Ayeka said. 

A bit over a month. A smooth voice said. 

Everyone looked up at Ryoko who stood leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. There was a certain smirk on her face that wouldn't reveal how or what she was feeling at the time. A prefect poker face. 

Ryoko you have a lot of explaining to do. Ayeka said. 

Princess you have been watching too much I Love Lucy. Ryoko said walking into the living room. Everyone followed eager to hear her explanation.

Okay one night I was sitting on the porch and....

***

...And that's how Hotsuma got here. Ryoko said making sure she avoided there accusing eyes. 

So you've been hiding a dangerous man in this house with out telling us! Ayeka demanded. 

He's not dangerous he has changed! Ryoko said rising to Hotsumas defense.

There is no way Hotsuma will ever change. Tenchi said kindly as if he was trying to convince a child a monster wasn't living under the bed.

Ryoko's golden eyes flashed red as her eyes narrowed. But Yugi can? She sneered.

Everyone withdrew their on coming remarks and suddenly found something very interesting about their toes. Ryoko's displeased stare fell on everyone until they made eye contact then looked down again in shame. 

He's just an illusion. Tenchi murmured. Tenchi cringed as he felt Ryoko's eyes burning a hole through him like an insect caught under a magnifying glass. 

You are so willing to accept the fact that Yugi changed hoping she'll bring back Sakuya or grow up to become her. Ryoko said closing her eyes and clutching her hands into tight fist almost cutting her palms with her own nails. Well listen to me Tenchi Maski and the rest of you, if you can give Yugi the benefit of a doubt that she can change then you can do the same for Hotsuma. Ryoko said. Ryoko had said what everyone was afraid to say, she told Tenchi the truth.

Everyone, no longer staring at their feet, was watching as Ryoko stood before all of them shaking ever so slightly with her eyes closed tightly. When she opened them the tears fought to fall from her eyes and roll down her cheek. I've never really trusted anyone. And it is still hard for me to fully trust in you all sometimes. I, of all people, should be the must untrusting of Hotsuma, he did try to kill me. But for some strange reason I forgive him for what he did and I do believe he has changed. Ryoko smiled weakly. I understand that you are all trying to protect me but please all I ask is that you trust me on this. Ryoko said smiling like her old self. 

At first everything was still and quiet. From time to time they would glance up at Ryoko and look towards the lab door. 

Ryoko actually seems happy with this Hotsuma fellow. I happy for her, when she saw Tenchi with Sakuya she seemed shattered. But it figures it would take a pirate to sweep that demon off her feet. Ayeka thought.

I wonder if Galaxy Police Policeman still comes on at four? Mihoshi thought.

I don't trust this Hotsuma guy, but if he tries anything I'll get him. And maybe I'll get a promotion and then I'll finally be free of Mihoshi! Kiyone thought.

I hope Tenchi allows Hotsuma to stay. Tsunami, will Hotsuma turn on Ryoko again? Sasami asked. 

Do not worry Sasami, Hotsuma does not wish to harm Ryoko again. Tsunami reassured Sasami.

Why is everyone so worried about Hotsuma. What about the carrots?! Ryo-oki wondered.

Everyone looked towards Tenchi. Tenchi since this is your house what shall we do about Hotsuma? Ayeka asked.

Tenchi looked up at everyone. Yeah what should I do? He wondered. He looked at the hope in Ryoko's eyes. It had been awhile since he was such emotion in Ryoko's golden eyes. He knew it was all the result of Hotsuma.

Well I guess he can stay if he doesn't mind sleeping in the lab. Tenchi said smiling. 

Ryoko stood absolutely straight. You mean it? She asked.

Tenchi smiled as he slowly nodded.

Oh Tenchi! Ryoko cried flying over to hug him. You're the greatest sweetest bestest friend I will ever have! 

Bestest isn't a word Little Ryoko. Washu corrected her via the link.

Ma-om! Don't ruin this good moment for me. Ryoko childishly whined. 

Ryoko could feel Washu smile on the other end of the link. Glad to have you back Ryoko.

No more secrets, no more lies, when I saw the truth hidden in your eyes. -Demoness Space Pirate 

For two months Hotsuma had been living in the Masaki residence (not including the time he spent hidden in the lab). Although Tenchi thought his presents would throw everything into disarray around the house he in fact help things get back to the way it was but better. Ryoko and Ayeka fought but not over Tenchi anymore. They fought over things like Ryoko skipping out on her chores or who was the most attractive, and so on.

Hotsuma had proved himself useful around the house. He did a few chores and sometimes helped Tenchi with the fields and sweeping the shrine steps. He even surprised everyone by cooking breakfast for them while Sasami had a small cold. Everyone complimented the food but all agreed no one could come close to cooking like Sasami.

But there where times Tenchi felt jealous. One afternoon on his way to the shrine he saw the two of them napping on the roof snuggled into each others arms. He admit they did look like a great couple.

November had just ended and Tenchi brushed at the dried brown leaves carpeting the steps. For some odd reason the weather had just began to get cold causing the leaves to fall later in the season. Washu couldn't quite explain it so she was constantly at her computer testing her theories.

Tenchi had something on his mind when Hotsuma phased next to him with a broom. Ah! Oh it's just you Hotsuma. You're quieter than Ryoko. Tenchi said going back to sweeping.

Lil' Washu said I should come and help you. Hotsuma said. And she said we needed to talk man-to-man. Hotsuma said smoothly.

Really? What's Washu up to? Tenchi asked looking towards the house. 

Well she gave me a small warning before she sent me out here. Hotsuma if you or Tenchi move more than eleven feet from each other you will suffer a high voltage shock.' Over these few months I've learned not to take her warnings lightly. Hotsuma smiled as he pushed his glasses upwards. 

For the first fifteen minutes they swept in silence from time to time stealing a glance at the other.

I know you are wondering, How in the world could Ryoko be in love with him?' right? Hotsuma asked still sweeping.

Well yeah. Tenchi said stopping. After all you did try to kill her.

You want to hear a secret? Hotsuma asked with a serious face. I didn't really want to kill her, I was just mad. I was so upset that she wanted to come back here to be with you and the others instead of being with me that I would have fought to keep her with me. But I have to admit that Ryoko is tough. Hotsuma said rubbing his jaw where Ryoko had first punched him. 

She practically killed **you**! Why did you allow her to defeat you? Tenchi asked.

As I said Ryoko is tough and when she was fighting me it was for the death. As we fought I realized for me to truly win that fight I would have to kill my space pirate princess. I didn't want to kill her. I wanted her to get away and come back here where she could be happy. Hotsuma said. 

Tenchi asked. 

That's simple I fell in love. And her happiness was more important than what I wanted and what Yugi wanted. Hotsuma said smiling.

Tenchi was shocked to here the space pirate admit his love for Ryoko. He thought back to how Ryoko use to act, she had loved him then and she had changed so much from being hardhearted and selfish to being more kinder and less aggressive. 

I guess love changes everything. Tenchi said. Then after rethinking what just spilled from his lips he began to scratch the back on his head. Oh no I've been around Grandpa too long! 

Hotsuma! Tenchi! Lunch is ready! Sasami called.

So this is what you've been using to spy on people as of lately. Ryoko said looking over Washu's shoulder and pushing her pink hair out of her eyesight.

Yep completely undetectable. My I-Spy is going to make a killing in galaxy market! Washu smiled as she watched Tenchi and Hotsuma walk towards the house. 

Sure then other scientist call peep in on you whenever they please and steal all your twisted ideas. Ryoko said.

Point taken. Washu said calling back the I-Spy.

Ryoko walked away from the monitor and stood before a aquarium tank. Hotsuma really does care for me as a person. I guess that's why I like him so much. Ryoko said staring at her faint reflection.

Well he is one of the few people didn't think of you as a demon, I think he sees you as more of an angel. Washu said nasally. 

You didn't think I was a little angel when you made me? Ryoko asked raising an eyebrow.

When I created you, you were born in your present form, I just regressed you into a baby so you would have a childhood. Washu explained. And when you were really my little Ryoko you were a cute little monster. Washu said as she kicked her legs beneath her. 

Ryoko contemplated on what Washu had just told her. He thinks I'm a angel huh? Yeah more like a fallen angel. Ryoko sighed as she pressed her back against the glass enjoying the great cool feeling of the cold seeping through the aquarium glass.

Why a fallen angel? Washu asked curious as to why Ryoko of all people would call herself a fallen angel.

Because I think I've fallen in love. Ryoko smiled as she thought of Hotsuma. She thought of his

Mischievous grin that gave her goose bumps, his smooth seductive voice. His lovely long golden blonde hair always pulled up into a ponytail. And his touch, oh so sweet, yet hungrily possessive touch. But she loved most was staring into his eyes, she could spend hours staring lost into those cold blue eyes behind those thin glasses. 

Ryoko snap out of it! Could swear you were a schoolgirl. Washu said in Ryoko's mind. 

Ryoko grabbed Washu by the hair. How many times must I tell you to stay out of my head! She demanded as a vein pumped on her temple. 

Calm down Little Ryoko, let's go and eat before our share is gone. Washu suggested although her head ached with pain.

From upstairs there was a huge flash of light and two high pitched screams. "Washu!!"

"Mom, did you forget to remove that electrical bond from Hotsuma and Tenchi?" Ryoko asked. 

Washu sweatdropped. "I knew I forgot something."

***

Two weeks later...Ryoko yawned as she sat up from her rafter. What time is it? She asked no one.

Seven minutes until one. Ayeka said holding up a cup of hot chocolate for Ryoko. Ryoko glanced out the window, everything seemed brighter and purer with the sheet of snow covering everything.

Ryoko phased into some clothes and jumped down to Ayeka. Thanks Princess. Where is everyone? Ryoko asked taking a sip of the rich creamy brown liquid. 

Tenchi, Sasami, and Hotsuma left to get a Christmas tree. Kiyone, Mihoshi, and I are looking for the decorations. Do you know where we left them? Ayeka asked.

In the broom closet. Wait they went to cut down the tree without me! Oh are they ever going to get it from me! Ryoko growled taking a large gulp of hot chocolate.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,   
With faithful leaves unchanging.   
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,   
With faithful leaves unchanging,   
Not only green in summers heat   
But also winter's snow and sleet.   
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree   
With faithful leaves unchanging.

Hotsuma began to sing the next line alone. O Christmas tree O your leaves will always teach me uff! A large snowball came in contact with Hotsuma's face knocking his glasses off his nose. snow. Hotsuma dropped the trunk end of the tree as he spat the snow out of his mouth. 

Sasami said as she saw who had thrown the snowball. 

Atop a four foot mound of snowballs stood Ryoko with her eyes closed and her left fang showing. She tossed a snowball into the air and caught it over and over again in her gloved hand. How dare you leave me behind? Ryoko asked opening her eyes.

Ryoko we tried to wake you up but you keep telling us to go away. Tenchi said releasing his end of the tree.

Good excuse but not good enough! She yelled as she pitched the snowball catching Tenchi in the side. 

Hey Ryoko! Someone called from behind her. 

Ryoko looked over. _SPLAT!_ The snowball knocked Ryoko clear off her heap of cold ammunition. Hotsuma chuckled as he began to roll another snowball.

Get her! Sasami playfully yelled as she grabbed a snowball from the mound. 

Tenchi laughed as he tossed a ball at Ryoko.

Seeing that she was in peril Ryoko sank into the ground. The snowballs missed Ryoko but hit Hotsuma. 

Hey whose side are you on? He asked readjusting his glasses. 

It's every man and woman from themselves. Tenchi shouted as he throw another his way. 

Sasami landed a snowball right on top of Tenchi's head as she ran for cover. Hotsuma was about to throw another at Sasami when something tripped him. 

Ryoko laughed as she smeared snow in his face. 

Everyone watched as Hotsuma's wild snowball sailed through the air.

By then Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi stepped onto the porch. Oh good you've got the tree, now all we need is to find the decorations. Ayeka said. 

Um what are you guys doing? Kiyone asked. 

Mihoshi said pointing to the snowball. The snowball landed dead on Ayeka's head splattering onto Mihoshi's and Kiyone's faces. 

The snowball combatants stood frozen awaiting the Jurain Princess's reaction. 

Calmly Ayeka whipped the from her hair. Now this means war. She playfully yelled running to the pile of snowballs. 

Alright Princess, it's about time you loosened up! Ryoko yelled as she pulled herself from out of the ground. 

Oh Kiyone. Mihoshi sang.

Yeah Miho-oof! The snowball went straight into Kiyone's face. Mihoshi playfully laughed as she ran into the yard.

Snowballs flew through the air sometimes hitting their targets, sometimes hitting someone else. Everyone was so busy having fun they didn't notice Katsuhito, Noboyuki, or Washu standing on the porch watching them. 

They're going to be cold when they get finished. Noboyuki laughed and remembered what the cold did to the female body. 

I'll make some hot chocolate. Katsuhito said walking into the house.

And I'm going to have some fun. Washu smiled running into the yard. 

Hey how can you have a snowball war without me, Washu the greatest snowball warrior in the universe? Washu crowed. 

Everyone stared at Washu as if she had gone beyond the insanity that of a mad scientist. 

An evil smirk played across Ryoko's lips revealing a fang. She screamed pointing at Washu. 

Within seconds Washu was covered in snowballs.

***

Everyone sat around a small fireplace Washu had invented. This baby requires no wood, gas, kerosene, or electricity. Also it doesn't put off any fumes or smoke. And it is completely safe not even Mihoshi can catch the house on fire. Washu smiled at her clever work. 

So how does it work? Sasami asked taking a sip of hot chocolate. 

It's fueled by the cold your own body puts off. Washu said. 

Hey this is actually a good invention. Tenchi said. 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

And once we're nice and warm again we can decorate the tree. Ayeka said. 

And the living room! Mihoshi added.

And I can get ready for the Christmas dinner. Sasami said.

And I can't wait until I get my Christmas bonus! Noboyuki smiled.

Yep ten more days until Christmas! I can't wait until I open my gifts! Washu smiled although she already knew what she was going to get. 

Where's Ryoko and Hotsuma? Noboyuki asked looking around the circle of faces. 

Ryoko and Hotsuma had thought of a better way of getting warm. The floating onsen. 

Hotsuma laid his head on the edge of the bath as he enjoyed the hot water. 

Good huh? Ryoko asked as she swam towards him. 

You know you aren't suppose to swim in the bath. Hotsuma said. 

Ryoko managed to put herself behind him. I'm a space pirate Hotsuma, I break the rules not obey them. Ryoko smiled. Also its much more fun when its not allowed. She purred.

And you said you made this? Hotsuma asked. 

Yep! Just as I can make my clothes I made this. You like it? Ryoko asked twirling a blonde strand of Hotsuma's hair around her index finger. Hotsuma nodded his head with his eyes closed. 

Ryoko, being in a flirtatious mood pressed her bear chest to his back and began to hungrily kiss his neck. She began to nibble on his ear. She whispered, This is going to be your very first Christmas, ya know that? Ryoko asked. 

Hotsuma slowly nodded his head. I asked Tenchi and Sasami about it earlier. They filled me in with sufficient information. Hotsuma said. 

But you don't know all of the traditions? Ryoko asked hopefully.

No princess. Hotsuma said relaxing even more.

Ryoko purred into his ear. t call me that! She said just before she dunked him underwater. 

Little Ryoko! Are you and lover boy finished? Washu asked.

Ryoko laughed as Hotsuma lunged for her. Sort of, is everyone ready? Ryoko asked. 

Ayeka says if you don't hurry they'll start without you two. Washu said. 

Ryoko sighed smiling at Hotsuma. We had better get back. She suggested phasing away.

Hotsuma and Ryoko phased into the living room. So there you are. Ayeka said. 

Don't fret Princess your two favorite demons have arrived. Ryoko cheered hanging onto Hotsuma's neck. 

Well since you two can fly you can put up the tinsel. Ayeka said handing a boa of tinsel to Ryoko.

Great I always get the high jobs. Ryoko complained floating upwards.

In less that two hours the living room was finished and the tree only needed one last special thing.

It's Ryo-oki's turn to top off the tree. Ryoko said handing the gold and silver star over to the toddle formed Ryo-oki.

Hotsuma smiled kindly as he hoisted Ryo-oki onto his shoulder and levitated high enough for Ryo-oki to reach the top with ease.

Good job Ryo-oki. Now for the lights. Washu said pressing a button of a remote control. 

The tree illuminated with colorful bright lights and the gold and silver star sparkled. Everyone cheered with the tree completed.

Wait there's one more thing we forgot! Mihoshi chimed holding up a tiny package the size of a small envelop. All the girls laughed secretly as they crowded around Mihoshi. 

What going on? Hotsuma asked as he set Ryo-oki down. 

Ryoko smiled, My favorite Christmas tradition. She purred pulling Hotsuma towards the excitement.

Hotsuma looked up at a green leaves hanging from the bottom of Ryoko's rafter. What's that? What do you do with it? Hotsuma asked.

The girls giggled behind their hands. Tenchi smiled softly and kept in mind to be careful to steer clear of the rafter.

I'm glad you asked. Ryoko seductively smiled. That's a mistletoe Hotsuma. Ryoko said slowly pushing Hotsuma underneath the mistletoe.

And what do you do with it? Hotsuma asked.

Ryoko said pressing her lips to Hotsuma's. At first Hotsuma was surprised, but after a second his arms snaked around Ryoko's waist. They both forgot they were in front of the others they were so engrossed in their kiss of sweet warm passion. His warm lips massaged against hers and Ryoko's scent of cherry blossoms flooded his nose. Ryoko's gentle touch and passionate kiss made his heart pound impenetrably fast.

Washu cleared her throat. You can get stuck like that. 

Ryoko pulled away from Hotsuma, Whenever you're under the mistletoe someone can kiss you. That's why mistletoe is my favorite Christmas tradition. Along with drinking warm saki on Christmas day. Ryoko smiled. 

Hotsuma was still getting over the initial shock of it all. 

The rest of the girls were busy trying to trick Tenchi into stepping underneath the mistletoe. 

Oh Lord Tenchi! Ayeka said pointing up at a mistletoe Washu had quickly put up. 

Oh no! Tenchi gasped just before a mob of lips began kissing him.

Um Ryoko do I have to...Um well... Hotsuma pointed towards Tenchi.

Give them a kiss on the cheek or if it's another guy shake hands. Washu answered.

**Christmas Eve night

The days seemed to have flown by with the constant excitement of Christmas approaching. The days seemed filled with shopping and planning. Finally all the rush and wrapping was all over. 

Everyone sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate and fighting back the urge to sleep. 

Two more hours until Christmas. Ayeka yawned. 

How come you aren't sleepy (yawn) Ryoko? Kiyone asked pushing away the snoring Mihoshi.

Ryoko is always up at this time of night. Ayeka answered.

Ryoko laid her head on Hotsuma's shoulder as she stroked Ryo-oki's fur. You know there is no way you're going to make it to 12:00, why don't you guys just go to bed? Ryoko asked.

Why are you so concerned Ryoko? Tenchi asked. 

You guys are cutting in on my saki time! And I have no control over the TV, I'm missing Android Battle Saga. Ryoko whined. 

Android Battle Saga? That's just useless violence. Ayeka said looking down on the sleeping Sasami in Tenchis arms. 

Your opinion. Ayeka hand me Sasami, I'm going to put these three sleeping beauties to bed. Ryoko said placing Ryo-oki on her shoulder and cradled Sasami in her arms. She looked over the situation realizing she didnt have room for Mihoshi. Hotsuma, be a dear and grab Mihoshi for me. Ryoko smiled sweetly just before she vanished. Hotsuma soon followed with Mihoshi. 

Tenchi yawned. Where's Lil' Washu? 

She's setting up traps just in cast Santa Claus actually exist. Kiyone answered rubbing her eyes. I had better go to bed before I nod off on the couch. Kiyone said heading up the stairs. 

Soon it was just Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Hotsuma fighting to stay awake. 

I know what we'll do. We'll sing Christmas carols to stay awake. Ayeka proclaimed. 

Tenchi sat up from his slouching position on the couch. Greet idea Ayeka I'll start...

Silent night Holy night   
All is calm all is bright   
'Round yon virgin Mother and Child   
Holy infant so tender and mild   
Sleep in heavenly peace   
Sleep in heavenly peace .

Ayeka, Ryoko and Hotsuma joined...

Silent night, holy night,   
Shepherds quake at the sight.   
Glories stream from heaven afar,   
Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia;   
Christ the Savior is born;   
Christ the Savior is born. 

As they sung on Ayeka began to fade until she began to snore lightly on the couch. Tenchi held out strong but in the end he too was out cold. All that remained was Hotsuma and Ryoko.

Silent night, holy night,   
Son of God, love's pure light.   
Radiant beams from Thy holy face,   
With the dawn of redeeming grace,   
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth;   
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth. 

Ryoko and Hotsuma smiled at each other as they finished. Without saying a word they each picked up Ayeka and Tenchi and took them to their rooms. Then walked into the lab.

Hotsuma you're a good singer. Ryoko complimented. 

So are you Princess. Hotsuma said.

Ryoko's face turned red as she fought the urge to batter Hotsuma. 

Hotsuma smiled as Ryoko's angry face, what Ryoko wasn't aware of was that Hotsuma found Ryoko very attractive whenever she became angry. 

Ryoko glanced up and noticed the smile in Hotsuma's eyes. Deep inside her she felt something much like a delightful tingling notion. She wanted to touch him, hold him, kiss him, everything. And no doubt he wanted the same. 

Ryoko pulled Hotsuma to her. I know what you want of me Hotsuma. She said as she kissed his lips. I want it too. I want to feel you deep within me. I want you to make me scream and beg. Most of all I want you, Hotsuma. She whispered leading him into his room.

***

Hotsuma laid exhausted beside Ryoko tenderly kissing her on the forehead and slowly traveling down to her lips. 

I love you, Ryoko. He whispered.

Ryoko ran her fingers through his hair as she gazed into his blue eyes. "I know you do. And I love you too, my Hotsuma."

***Christmas Day!***

Ryoko and Hotsuma had stayed up Christmas Eve night (doing what, only Washu knows ^_^) and were sitting on the couch along with Sasami and Ryo-oki watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

What kinda of thief returns their loot? Ryoko asked once the movie ended. 

People with a conscious. Ayeka yawned walking down the stairs. 

Good Morning Ayeka! Sasami smiled leaning over the couch. 

Good morning Sasami, Hotsuma, monster woman Ryoko. Ayeka said playfully. 

Ryoko smiled. Now I know who got the coal for Christmas. We're waiting for everyone to wake up wanna watch some Christmas specials with us? A Christmas Carol is next.

Ayeka sat down beside the trio and cabbit. Slowly everyone woke up and sat down to watch Scrooge and his experiences with the three spirits of Christmas.

Ryo-oki advanced towards the presents. 

Sasami grabbed her by the nip of the neck. After breakfast Ryo-oki. 

Everyone sat at the table chattering happily about the memorable events of the year while they ate fried tofu, steamed vegetables, fish, and rice. 

This is great Sasami. Noboyuki complimented.

Lil' Washu you look like you didn't get any sleep last night. Kiyone said.

How could I? I had to wait until those two wore each other out last night! Washu said jerking her thumb towards Ryoko and Hotsuma. Hotsuma blushed as he lowered his head. Ryoko began to choke on a piece of tofu. 

Ryoko cried once her coughing fits ended. 

Um lets open our presents now. Tenchi suggested. in hope from keeping Ryoko from straggling Washu again.

Sasami peeled back the sliver wrapping paper. Ooh! New kitchen knives! She cheered. 

Aren't those the diamond tipped knives that can cut marble? Tenchi asked. 

Sasami don't you dare try cutting marble with those. Ayeka said.

Come on Ayeka lighten up it's the holidays. Ryoko said as she played with a 200 piece spacecraft racing track with four loop-de-loops.

Ryoko you haven't opened any of your other presents yet. Mihoshi pointed out. 

But this is so cool. Ryoko said completing another lap. 

Little Ryoko put away your new toy or I'm taking it back. Washu warned.

Fine then. Princesses these are for you. Ryoko said tossing two gifts towards Ayeka and Sasami. Mom, Tenchi, Noboyuki, Katsuhito, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Hotsuma. These are for you.

Ayeka skeptically removed the rich forest green wrapping paper. 

Oh new slippers! Sasami squealed as she held up the light blue house slippers with carrots embroider on the toes.

What did you get Ayeka? Mihoshi asked. 

Ayeka smiled as she held up a picture frame with Ayeka and Ryoko together smiling at the camera for everyone to see. Ayeka wore her fuchsia kimono with the blue slash, she looked very pleasant and well mannered. Ryoko wore her blue and mustard yellow dress with her tail. She held up her hand in a peace sign. 

Little Ryoko I didn't think you had it in you to give such a thoughtful gift. Washu said opening up her gift. A video camera! 

Wow! A 6 inch purple galaxy police policeman figurine! Thanks Ryoko! Mihoshi cried bear hugging Ryoko. 

Hey look a first-aid kit and safety gear! Kiyone smiled knowing sooner or later she would need it. 

Great a new jacket! Tenchi cheered holding up his gift. 

What did you get Hotsuma? Sasami asked. 

Hotsuma smiled as he removed a wooded flute-like instrument from its case. I had one of these on Gayain but Ryoko broke it one day when she sat on it. Hotsuma said.

Content with their gifts everyone sat back and listened while Hotsuma played his instrument, Ryoko floated drinking hot tea and playing with her race track, Ryo-oki ate from a large basket of assorted carrots, while Sasami tried to figure out how to install her new X Box into the TV.

Wait a minute! Washu yelled causing everyone to jump three feet into the air.

What is it Lil' Washu? Tenchi asked. 

Yeah mom what's your problem? Ryoko asked upset she spilt tea on herself and disrupted her.

There's something in the tree next to the star. Washu explained. Ryoko you check it out.

Still upset Ryoko floated up to the treetop and plucked a small box from the top branch.

It looks like another gift. It's for me! Ryoko smiled

Well open it. Ayeka said eager to find out what was in the box.

Ryoko removed the pale pink paper and opened the cardboard lid.

Oh my. She gasped as she looked down on a gold chain necklace with a star made up of diamonds. 

Who's it from? Tenchi asked. 

Billions of little stars are out there in space Tenchi, and they all look like diamonds. Only one person knows that...Hotsuma it's beautiful! Ryoko cried jumping into Hotsuma's arms.

I wonder where he stole it from? Ayeka said to Kiyone.

Believe it or not Princess he made it. Washu said correcting Ayeka. Using my lab and a old diamond mine Hotsuma made that especially for my Little Ryoko. 

Everyone watched Hotsuma place the necklace around Ryoko's neck. Ryoko spun on her feet and kissed Hotsuma with joy.

Washu giggled as she focused her new camera on the couple. This is definitely going into the records! Merry Christmas Everyone!

End Chapter 4

Hello I hope you liked my gift and the chapter.

Also I would like to answer a review. No I'm not going to bring Sakuya back. I didn't really care much for her. She was kind of naive in a very annoying way. Besides I think Tenchi deserves to suffer for making the girls wait for his decision, then drop them all for some girl, and treating them as he did. Don't you agree? Also does anyone else besides me think that Tenchi and Sakuya look alike? Just asking.


	5. Darker Days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relations to Tenchi Muyo or Tenchi in Tokyo, except for this fanfic. AIC and Pioneer owns all the Tenchi series, sagas, and movies, not me. Also I am NOT making any money by writing this, and I am only doing this out of the joy of entertaining you, my beloved readers so suing me would be completely useless. And this is for those talented writers a part of the Ryoko and Hotsuma legion.

Chapter Five: Dark Days

Winter was about to end and everyone was preparing for the colorful spring to arrive. 

"Ryoko? Ryoko! Where is that woman?" Ayeka asked looking around the house. 

"Why are you looking for Ryoko, Ayeka?" Sasami asked from the porch.

"She has disappeared before she could start her chores. It's her turn to do the laundry today and I want to make sure she doesn't burn anyone's shirts while she's ironing." Ayeka said.

Sasami walked into the living room. "I thought you already knew Ryoko already did her chores this morning." Sasami said. 

"That's right I told her to keep the noise down when she was vacuuming earlier this morning." Ayeka said.

"Do you know where she went?" Someone asked from behind them. 

"Good Morning Hotsuma, you're up late." Sasami said. 

"And Ryoko's up early. What going on?" Ayeka asked trying her best not to laugh at Hotsuma's space rocket pajamas Washu had given him. 

"Ryoko tried to sleep during the night last night, but she kept having nightmares so I stayed up comforting her." Hotsuma said yawning.

"Poor Ryoko." Sasami frowned.

"If you want to find Ryoko you could ask Tenchi, he knows all of her favorite spots." Ayeka admitted. 

"Yeah like the roof, the onsen, Funaho's branches, she really likes the tall trees, there are so many places to look for her at." Sasami said smiling. 

Hotsuma phased into his day close after noticing Ayeka's muffled chuckles. "I'll find her. Oh Princess Sasami, Washu asked me to retrieve you. She says it is very important." Hotsuma said just before he flew into the air. 

Sasami felt very awkward as she looked back towards the lab door. Something definitely wasn't right.

***

"Lil' Washu?" Sasami called from the door.

"In here Sasami." Washu said seriously. 

"What is the matter Lil' Washu?" Sasami asked. 

Washu looked at Sasami with a tense face. "You and I must stay in the lab. Something is coming and I fear it is after Tsunami." Washu said.

The marking on Sasami's brow changed from two triangles to two circles.

"You do not know who it is?" Sasami asked in a very adult voice. 

"All I know Tsunami is that who ever it is wants the power of a goddess." Washu said. 

"So they are after you as well sister. Can we not alert the others about the intruder?" Tsunami asked. 

"I'm afraid we cannot. This is falling far from your plans Tsunami." Washu said.

"I did not expect for this to happen at all." Said Tsunami.

"We cannot predict the future Tsunami; it is un-destined and constantly changing." Washu advised. "But we can monitor what's going on with the help of my handy dandy I-Spy! I've just upgraded it to the I-Spy X700!" Washu announced.

***

Hotsuma walked towards the shrine in hopes of meeting Ryoko along the way.

"Ryoko I know you're out here." Hotsuma said pushing up his glasses. 

For a moment he could feel Ryoko's presents all around him much like the air. "You have to find me Hotsuma." Her voice whispered into his ears. 

Hotsuma prepared himself for the hunt. One of Ryoko's little games that gave him great rewards if he found her. It was almost animal the way he used all his senses to find her. His ears pert and open detecting every sound from the leaves in the wind to Ryoko's stifled giggles and the sound of Ryoko phasing from one place to another. Hotsuma inhaled the air catching the faint hint of cherry blossoms and saki. Ryoko wasn't too far. 

"C'mon out Princess so we can sit in the onsen and have some saki." Hotsuma tempted. 

Again Ryoko's voice came from all directions at once. "Naughty naughty, it isn't fair trying to trick me like that Hotsuma." 

Hotsuma flew into the air and looked down into the treetops. He could see Tenchi training with Katsuhito. He smiled slightly as he spotted Ayeka heading towards the shrine to see Tenchi. Something was defiantly starting with those two. He could see everything except a spot of cyan that would point out Ryoko.

Hotsuma smiled to himself. Ryoko has improved since we last played this little game. 

Hotsuma looked around again, something was off. He looked in the direction of the shrine; Tenchi and Katsuhito had stopped training and were looking around as if someone was spying on them. Even Ayeka had stopped in mid-step and looked covered in unease. 

Hotsuma quickly landed on solid ground, he could feel the tension. It was then he noticed how silent everything was. That was not right, he should be able to here insects and birds yet he heard none of those sounds. All he could here was the wind and Ryoko's breath.

Danger!

Hotsuma's heart began to beat faster with the knowledge that he at the time was in deep peril.

The air shimmered as Ryoko phased behind him with her eyes narrowed with preparation.

"Ryoko do you know what's going on?" Hotsuma asked. 

Ryoko quickly phased into her battle garb. "Yeah an old unwanted friend has paid a visit." Ryoko said with a deep loathing tone. 

"Ryoko, you naughty little defective machine, you shouldn't speak of your master that way." Someone said. 

A black portal appeared to their left. And old stepped a man with dark gray hair and small green cat-like eyes hidden behind a pair of small round glasses. 

Ryoko's mouth twisted into a sneer. "Just as I thought Kagato." She said with a small ounce of satisfaction as she gathered her power for a fight. 

"Kagato? But I thought Tenchi killed him." Hotsuma said also ready to fight.

"That boy merely killed a copy." Kagato said slowly floating closers to the pair. 

"A copy?" Hotsuma asked looking slightly over towards Ryoko for hopes of an explanation. 

"You know how I can sometimes make doubles of myself? When Washu was creating me Kagato somehow got a hold to my prototype and assimilated with it giving him talents must like my own. Just he doesn't need any gems." Ryoko said.

"And that's how he was able to train you with your powers." Hotsuma said.

Ryoko nodded.

"I think it's time we left this backwater planet, come now my pet." Kagato said holding out his hand.

"Hey!" Ryoko cried when her right arm began to move on it's own. "NO! I won't let you do this to me again!" She yelled firing a yellow energy blast towards Kagato.

Kagato laughed as he swatted the blast away as if it were a gnat. "Who do you think taught you that?" Kagato asked lifting his hand forcing Ryoko to unwillingly decreasing the twenty feet between them. 

"Leave her alone!" Hotsuma yelled attacking Hotsuma with his energy saber. 

Shocked Kagato released his mental hold on Ryoko causing her to fall flat on her back. 

Hotsuma appeared protectively beside Ryoko carefully helping her up while keeping an eye on Kagato.

"Well well, it seems there is another one of you Ryoko. Just this one isn't a defective waste like you are." Kagato said calmly.

Ryoko's golden eyes turned crimson red as she summoned a saber. "Hotsuma, I want you to go and warn the others."

Hotsuma broke his concentration from Kagato to Ryoko but kept the villainous man in mind. "I'm not leaving you here with him." Hotsuma stated.

"I said go!" Ryoko shouted as she advanced quickly towards Kagato. 

"You'll pay for what you made me do in the past!" She screamed as she swung. "I'll make you pay for my stolen memories! And I'll make you pay for my mother!"

Kagato quickly produced his saber to defend himself from the extremely pissed demon.

Hotsuma couldn't help but stare. Even when he and Ryoko had fought he had never seen her like that. That meant Ryoko didn't really want to fight him just as he didn't want to fight her. That or she is much more powerful than he expected.

***

Washu and Tsunami/Sasami stood before the I-Spy watching Ryoko fiercely attacking Kagato and Hotsuma standing on the sidelines with his mouth slightly opened and his glasses about to fall off his face.

"Ryoko could easily defeat Kagato, but she might injure Hotsuma if she increase her power." 

"Just like that time with Ayeka on the Sojia. Dammit Hotsuma get away from there!" Washu screamed shaking the monitor.

"He won't leave her sister." Tsunami said placing her hands gently on Wahsu's shoulders. 

"It seems your plan worked better than you expected." Washu flatly joked. 

***

Ryoko's fist connected with Kagato's jaw snapping his head to the left. Kagato returned the blow with a fist into Ryoko's ribs. 

Ryoko stumbled backward holding her cracked ribs with one arm. Although it hurt she began to laugh with scorn at the blood on Kagato's wounded cheek. 

"Isn't this your favorite game Kagato? You beat me until I couldn't take it anymore and strike back? That's how you use to train me wasn't it?" Ryoko asked buying herself enough time for her ribs to begin to mend. 

"And when I did hit you back you would offhandedly praise me then beat me until I was unconscious! Well I've gotten much better at your little game!" Ryoko yelled attacking again. 

Kagato advanced towards Ryoko with a discontented frown on his face. With sheer force Ryoko knocked Kagato onto the ground. Ryoko brought her saber above her head with intentions for decapitating her ex-master. Kagato's hand shot up and clasped down on Ryoko's throat. 

Ryoko gasped as she tried to scratch at Kagato's wrist. 

"Ryoko!" Hotsuma called running to Ryoko's aid. 

Kagato gave him little regard as he fired a blast towards him. "Foolish little man! This belongs to me."

Kagato lifted Ryoko by the neck a good foot into the air so that her toes dangled beneath her.

"Oh what do we have here?" Kagato asked as he pulled Ryoko's star necklace from its proper place on her neck. With a scoff he tossed it to the side. 

"Let her go!" Hotsuma demanded running towards them again. Hotsuma pulled back his saber ready to plunge it into Kagato's heart (if he had one).

Kagato smiled as he quickly placed Ryoko in-between himself and the furious Hotsuma. 

Hotsuma quickly distinguished his saber before it entered Ryoko's back. "Coward!" Hotsuma hissed taking a few steps backwards.

"Don't worry we'll be back." Kagato laughed as a portal swallowed him whole with Ryoko in tow. 

"NO RYOKOOOO!" Hotsuma yelled.

***

In the lab Washu cried frantically in Tsunami's arms. "Ryoko! No he can't take my little Ryoko away from me again! I've waited so long to get her back and that bastard takes her away from me again." Washu cried.

"We will get her back. I know we can get her back to you." Tsunami said. 

"No, don't you see? I was wrong he wasn't after us this time. What would he want with us when he could have an ona he has complete control over?" Washu asked as the tears ran down her eyes.

Tsunami stayed strong although she and Sasami both wanted to cry as well. "We'll get our Ryoko back. Tenchi and Hotsuma will see to it." She vowed.

***

Hotsuma sat on his knees clutching the star necklace in his hand.

"Hotsuma, what happen?" Tenchi asked as he and Ayeka ran towards the sorrow stricken man. 

"Ryoko. Kagato came and he took Ryoko." Hotsuma mumbled still staring at the place from where his Ryoko had vanished. 

Ayeka gasped at the mention of Kagato's survival. "Oh no! Sasami!" Ayeka cried as she began to run towards the house. Tenchi and Hotsuma followed close behind.

Ayeka ran into the house uncaring to remove her shoes. "Sasami! Sasami!" She called frantically running from room to room. 

"I'm here!" Sasami said as she and a grief stricken Washu stepped out of the lab. 

Ayeka quickly ran to Sasami and began hugging her. Hotsuma and Tenchi took control of condoling Washu.

"Lil' Washu..." Hotsuma began.

"You tried Hotsuma. We can't say you didn't try." Washu sniffed with understanding as she picked up the crying Ryo-oki. 

Tenchi walked towards the window to check for anything suspicious.

"Lil' Washu, what...what will Kagato do to Ryoko?" Tenchi asked with great difficulty. 

Washu looked up at Tenchi with fearful eyes. "He'll change her back to the Ryoko that attacked Jurai." Washu said.

"Oh please Kami no." Tenchi whispered. 

Hotsuma's face twitched with pain. Ryoko would rather die than go back to that life. 

Hotsuma recalled the night before when he woke up to see a nude Ryoko seated at the foot of the bed balled up with her chin resting on her knees. 

"Another nightmare Princess?" He had asked putting on his glasses. 

Ryoko nodded her head slowly.

"Give yourself time and they'll go away." Hotsuma had whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"You don't understand." Ryoko said desolately. "It's not just the nightmares and the images of what I've done that scares me, it's something else." She said lowering her head hinting the subject should be dropped. 

Hotsuma knew Ryoko didn't want to talk about it, but he had to push the matter farther, for Ryoko's sake. 

"Ryoko you didn't mean to do those things. Kagato made you. Besides it wasn't like you actually enjoyed it." Hotsuma said.

Ryoko looked up at him with hurt and sadden eyes. He had said the accurate thing at the same time the wrong thing. 

"Ryoko, I didn't-" Hotsuma stopped when Ryoko gently placed her hand over his lips. 

"You see Hotsuma there was a time I hated what Kagato made me do. But then after some time it all changed. Those things I did, those were the only times I EVER felt good. That's what the everyone doesn't understand. The only way I could ever feel pleasure was to destroy, it was the only pleasure Kagato left me with. He took away my freedom; he destroyed my emotions and sense of self-worth. I had nothing left, so I learned to like it! I had to! Yes I loved it even; I learned to love it." Ryoko had said slowly breaking down until her eyes were bloodshot and the tears wouldn't stop. 

"Do you know why I don't love it now?" Ryoko asked coldly. 

She didn't wait for his response. "My whole life revolved around killing and plundering. After a while I began to tire of the pleasure I got from killing and destroying. Don't you get it?! I stopped because I got bored." She said shaking as she cried. 

Hotsuma gently kissed her forehead and slowly pulled her close to his heart. "But that's not you anymore my Princess. Just like me you've changed." Hotsuma reassured her.

Ryoko managed a smile. "At least one of us thinks so." Said Ryoko nuzzling into Hotsuma's bare chest. 

Hotsuma returned to reality when he felt something running down his squared knuckles. Hotsuma opened his hand to see he had been holding the star pendent of Ryoko's necklace so tightly that the points had cut into his skin. 

"Once Kagato finds out about Sasami's assimilation with Tsunami won't he come for her as well?" Ayeka asked holding Sasami closer.

Washu nodded her head slowly avoiding eye contact with the princess. 

Mihoshi and Kiyone ran into the house with towels wrapped around them. 

"We were in the onsen when we heard someone fighting in the forest just awhile ago; we were almost there when we heard Ayeka screaming." Mihoshi said. 

"Is everyone alright? What's going on?" Kiyone asked.

"Hey where's Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked innocently looking around. 

Everyone's head lowered at the mention of Ryoko's name.

Of the either group Sasami seemed most levelheaded. "I'll tell you." Sasami said leading them into the living room. 

Mihoshi wailed "Poor Ryoko! Back in the evil man's power." 

"Shut up Mihoshi, we don't need to make things worse with your bawling!" Kiyone shouted already getting a headache from Mihoshi's bawling. 

"I've heard of this Kagato man in Mihoshi's report before it disappeared. I thought he was dead." Kiyone said. 

"No it seems what Tenchi kill could have either been a shadow or a copy of himself." Washu said.

"We have to do something to prepare for Kagato's return." Ayeka said. "He'll come and kidnap Sasami just so he can capture Tsunami." Ayeka said grabbing Tenchi's sleeve. 

"I don't think we actually do much to prepare for his arrival." Hotsuma said.

"But we can do something!" Tenchi shouted. 

Hotsuma sensed something negative from Tenchi directed towards him.

"Yes Tenchi there are a few things we can do. For protection Sasami and I will stay in the lab, as far as I have calculated no one can get into my lab, well except for Mihoshi that is." Washu said jerking her thumb towards the whimpering detective. 

"The rest of us will fight Kagato." Tenchi said. 

"And Ryoko." Washu added with a solemn voice. Everyone frowned at the thought of fighting Ryoko. 

"Ryoko isn't as tough under Kagato's control as she is fighting at her own free will." Katsuhito said from the door.

"Hotsuma you come with me, I'll have to make sure Kagato can't take over you the same way he can Ryoko." Washu said leading Hotsuma into the lab.

***

Washu watched as Hotsuma pulled himself out of the astral rings. "There your check-up is completed; here's a wally-pop." Washu cooed giving Hotsuma a cherry Blow-pop.

"Tenchi blames me for Ryoko's capture doesn't he?" Hotsuma asked pulling on his shirt. 

"You must understand that Ryoko does mean a lot to him. I believe that if you had not come here he would have expressed his love for her." Washu said. 

"But what about Sayuka?" Hotsuma asked. 

"I'm not sure what effect Sayuka had on Tenchi, I am a genius but I will never figure that boy out. But for as far as I can properly gather Ryoko is Tenchi's best friend." Washu responded. 

"I understand, he needs to blame something, and since nothing like this happened until I came it is easy to blame me." Hotsuma said. 

"Just a few months ago you would have been stark raving mad with jealousy." Washu said smiling at his maturity. 

"You could say Ryoko's changed a lot in me." Hotsuma smirked pushing up his glasses. 

Washu smiled weakly.

"Lil' Washu when do you think Kagato will attack?" Hotsuma asked. 

"I'd say tomorrow evening at the most. It will take a while before he can actually break Ryoko's free will. By tonight he will have her completely under his control." Washu said. 

"Night... the darkness." Hotsuma whispered recalling how vulnerable Ryoko was at night. 

Washu nodded as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Washu I'll get her back for the both of us." Hotsuma promised. 

He handed Washu the necklace, "Can you fix it? Kagato broke the chain when he snatched it off her neck. When we get her back I want to give it her." Hotsuma said staring at the blood stained star. "We'll have our Ryoko back." 

End Chapter 5

Oh don't be mad at me. You see my computer is being a bitch and it keeps dong wacky things on me. So I did what I could do. Besides I think ending the chapter here is a good hook for suspense. Don't you agree?


	6. The Heart of a Demon

Disclaimer: By now you should know the drill. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo is a few lovely mangas, some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain you and myself. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

A/N: I should have explained earlier for those who don't know that Washu use to be a goddess but was banished into this dimension. Tokimi and Tsunami are her sisters. For a better explanation check out any Washu site theyll tell you a lot of interesting things about her, like shes Mihoshis great great grandmother. Still don't believe me Check out www.Tenchizone.com in the OVA section you'll see. And Thank God they put Tenchi Muyo back on the air oh how Ive missed it! 

Now on with the show!

Chapter 6: The Heart of a Demon

Aboard the Soja Kagato slowly walked by the unconscious Ryoko who was bare and laid slightly curled on the cold floor. From time to time a small gasp would escape Ryoko's lips as her subconscious fought.

Kagato chuckled half-heartedly as he entered her thoughts. Deep within Ryoko's mind he found her in the Masaki living room sitting on her rafter with her eyes closed and one leg dangling over the side.

You've become stronger Ryoko. He complimented flatly. 

Ryoko's eyes shot open, She hissed drawing her energy saber.

Kagato scoffed as he made the saber diminish. Ryoko stared frustrated at her empty hand.

You should know better than to try and attack your master. Kagato said sitting down on the couch.

You aren't my master. You lied to me and told me I was your creation. Yours to choose whether I lived or was shut down, yours to tell me my worth and my form. Washu, my mother, is my creator not you. Ryoko stated snuggly as she labeled her ex-master for the fraud he was.

So you've gained most of your memories uh? So then you remember why Washu created you? Kagato asked. 

Ryoko hated it when Kagato wanted to talk to her. That was how he broke her confidence and got her under his control. With his smooth confident voice he would convince her that he was the only person she could trust, that she was better off serving him faithfully. With his extensive vocabulary and his secured tone he could convince anyone while at the same time degrading them. 

Because Washu- Ryoko stopped as she heard Kagato laughing. Ryoko was one of the very few people who ever heard the callous man laugh, and whenever he laughed around her she had either said something stupid or he was about to do something.

Kagato signaled for Ryoko to sit down beside him. Ryoko had no desires to be anywhere near the deceiving man but curiosity burned deep within her heart, she had to know the reason why. Slowly Ryoko landed on the couch far from Kagato fearful of what he might do.

If you're going to say Washu created you because she wanted another baby then you are sadly mistaken my dear Ryoko. Kagato said comfortingly with his smooth voice full of knowledge and confidence.

Ryoko starred down at her hands. Then why else would she make me? She demanded weakly.

She made you for one reason: To exploit the full potential of the gems. Once her research was accomplished she would have just thrown you away or forgot about you once she started another project. Kagato said. 

Ryoko recalled Washus tendency of forgetting about her older experiments and inventions or storing them away until she had some need of them again. No! She wouldn't have done that to me! Ryoko shouted. 

Are you so sure? Kagato asked. 

Ryoko's head dropped. But Washu loves me. She said unsure herself.

Kagato softly chuckled as he patted Ryoko's leg. Does she now? And what of that boy? Maybe his life is much easier without you distorting his life. I gamble that everyone feels that way. Kagato said feeling the strength in Ryokos resistance fading with each word. 

Ryoko whispered on the verge of tears. 

Who? Oh that blonde man like you. What about him?

Ryoko wrapped her arms round herself tightly. Hotsuma loves me! And as long as he loves me nothing else matters! Ryoko screamed. She grabbed her head and began to shake it vigorously trying to force Kagato's presents out of her thoughts. Get out of my head! 

Kagato rolled his eyes and scoffed at Ryokos statement. Hang on to that pathetic thought if you wish but you are already mine. He said vanishing. 

Kagato had accomplished his goal; he had weakened Ryoko's defense enough so that he once again had control over her will. 

***

Back on Earth Washu cringed as she felt a sharp pain in her heart. A lone tear traveled down her cheek. Little Ryoko...what is that bastard doing to you? 

***

The next day

Hotsuma and Tenchi escorted Sasami, Washu, and Noboyuki into the lab. 

Here take Ryo-oki with you. Washu said picking up the cabbit by the neck. 

Why? What can Ryo-oki do? Tenchi asked taking Ryo-oki. 

Ryo-oki can sense both Ryoko's and Kagato's presents before you would even notice. Washu said. 

Tenchi why can't I help you guys? Sasami asked with a pouting lip and her pink eyes in a puppy dog stare.

I know you want to help us get Ryoko back Sasami, but we need for you to stay here. Tenchi said. 

Washu managed to slip Hotsuma away from the others. Hotsuma I want you to be careful out there, the Ryoko you will face isn't the Ryoko we know and love. Washu said. 

I'll keep that in mind. Hotsuma said. Washu can you still reach Ryoko with your link? Hotsuma asked glancing towards the others.

Washu frown, Just the other night I could barely feel her, now she's completely gone. Washu said. Hotsuma's brow furrowed. But from time to time I can feel a tinge of emotions coming from Ryoko's end. Hotsuma's pale blue eyes had a sparkle of hope in them. Tell me, Hotsuma, how is Tenchi treating you? Washu asked. 

The same, I don't think I could stand much more of this Lil' Washu promise or no promise. Hotsuma said turning to leave. 

Hotsuma wait. Washu called. When you see our Ryoko again give this to her. She said tossing Hotsuma the necklace. 

Hotsuma caught it by the eight-pointed star. Washu had done a great job of mending the chain. He couldn't even find which link was broken; she had even cleaned all the blood from the crevices of the small diamonds and the gold frame. The star was a little large then size of a silver dollar, it had taken Hotsuma a little over a week to forge the frame and find enough diamonds in that mine. The prefect gift for Ryoko, meant to forever hang around her delicate neck. 

Tenchi let's go. Hotsuma said placing the necklace around his neck and tucking it under his shirt. 

Be careful! Noboyuki called. 

Yeah! Good luck! Sasami yelled.

They don't need luck! Beat that bastard into the ground for me. Washu yelled.

And bring back Ryoko! They all said at once just before the lab door closed. 

***

Everyone waited impatiently from Kagato to make his attack. The morning slowly dragged on into the afternoon, and still no sign of Kagato.

Where are they? Ayeka asked the tension wearing her down. 

He'll come, if he's still after Tsunami's power he'll be here. Kiyone said checking her gun once again.

Hey can you quiet down some? I can't hear the TV. Mihoshi called.

Mihoshi you are helpless! Kiyone yelled turning off the TV.

But Kiyone Scooby-Doo was about to find out who the wolf man really was! Mihoshi bawled. 

Soon the living room was filled with yelling and crying. Even Ayeka was in on the argument. It was simple to see that all the waiting was making everyone tense and they needed to release it somehow even if it meant fighting amongst themselves. Unable to bear the excessive raucous the three women made, Hotsuma stepped outside onto the porch. 

It had just began to snow again. Hotsuma looked up at the slate-gray sky and shivered. Hotsuma snuggled his nose down into the neck of his shirt for warmth and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Must like Ryoko Hotsuma hated the cold. Well you would too if you were unconscious under who know how many feet of ice and snow. 

Hotsuma looked into the sky once again. No. No sign of Kagato, and no sign of Ryoko. With a heavy sigh Hotsuma walked back towards the warmth of the indoors.

Hotsuma moaned as he walked into Tenchi knocking him down onto the floor.

Will you watch where you are going?! Tenchi yelled sitting up straight his eyes burning with hatred. 

Didn't see you there schoolboy. Hotsuma spat back. Hotsuma couldn't take it any longer. Without Ryoko near rage boiled in his gullet, he could feel his power burning to be let loose on anything and anyone mainly Tenchi. 

We never did finish that fight we had. Hotsuma said smoothly as he activated his saber. 

I thought it was over when I severed your hand from your wrist. Tenchi said removing Tenchiken. (I like this better than Sword Tenchi)

Tenchi and Hotsuma rushed towards each other, their swords crossed as they pressed against one another's. It's your fault she's gone. Tenchi hissed.

My fault? How is it my fault? Do you think if you were there you would have done better? Hotsuma asked pushed Tenchi's blade away.

Tenchi advanced again this time almost knocking Hotsuma off the porch. 

From the sliding glass door the three women and Katsuhito watched Hotsuma and Tenchi fight.

Wow I've never seen Tenchi like that before. Mihoshi said. 

Brother, shouldn't we stop them? Ayeka asked with worry. 

No, let them get it out of their systems. Katsuhito said.

And pray that they don't wear each other out too much before Kagato comes. Kiyone said. 

Whoa! Honorable grandfather, did you teach Tenchi that move? Mihoshi asked as she watched the two men fight as if it were a professional wrestling match.

Tell me Tenchi, why couldn't you decide? Why did you make her wait! Hotsuma demanded cutting a long diagonal opening into Tenchi's shirt. 

What is it to an illusion? Tenchi asked as he swung cutting an inch from one of Hotsumas front locks. The only reason you were created was to harm my family, to hurt Ryoko. Tenchi said.

Ha! You've done more damage to Ryoko than I ever could. You rejected her every time she offered her heart to you! You pushed her away and now youve lost out on a great treasure! Hotsuma sneered.

Inside the house Ryo-oki ran onto the porch, she hissed as the hair of her fur all stood up on ends making herself look bigger. 

Everyone noticed this sudden strange behavior. I've seen her do this before...Tenchi! He's here! Ayeka yelled bringing the fight to a stop. Tenchi and Ayeka quickly changed into their Jurain battle clothes. 

The temperature became even colder. The light snow began to fall heavier; soon a blizzard had quickly started. A howling wind pummeled the snow across their face causing momentary discomfort. An insidious laugh echoed through the screaming air. A portal opened above the house and Kagato floated out.

That was very amusing. I should just let you kill each other off but then what fun would that be? Kagato asked. 

The earlier combat had benefited both Hotsuma and Tenchi they were both pumped with adrenaline and prepared for anything Kagato threw at them...well almost anything.

Where's Ryoko? Hotsuma demanded forgetting about Tenchi. 

Hotsuma is it? It can't mean much to you; it is just a defective machine. Kagato said. 

Ryoko isn't an **it **and she isnt a machine, she's a person! Tenchi yelled.

Return Ryoko to us. Hotsuma demanded flaring up his sword.

Kagato held up his hands opening a portal just above his head. An unconscious Ryoko still dressed in her red and black battle suit slowly began to descend into Kagato's awaiting arms.

Is this what you want? Kagato asked. Using his telekinetic powers he forced Ryoko's body to float on it's own vertically facing towards him. He slowly ran the back of his gloved hand down Ryoko's cheek. I must admit I myself have enjoyed some tasks Ryoko could perform with her defective body. Kagato smiled.

Don't you touch her! Hotsuma yelled flying towards Kagato with his sword ready. 

You want her so badly? Here. Kagato tossed Ryoko headfirst towards the porch. 

Hotsuma spun and dove down to catch Ryoko. 

I've got her! Tenchi yelled jumping high enough to catch Ryoko. 

Azaka! Kamidaki! Catch them! Ayeka quickly placed a shield around them to assure them a safe landing. 

Tenchi, Ayeka be careful we don't know what Kagato has planned. Katsuhito cautioned. 

Thanks schoolboy. Hotsuma smiled as he turned back to face Kagato. You two look after her while I deal with Kagato.

Kagato smiled as he flung his cape off his left shoulder. Ryoko has told me much about you Hotsuma. I had great plans for you until she reported to me that you are something like an illusion. But illusions fade after some time has past, and illusions like you are destroyed when their masters are defeated. Tsunami did something to prolong your life didn't she? You aren't real but you aren't a shadow you are something in-between. Kagato said.

Hotsuma didn't want to talk he wanted to fight. The adrenaline was fresh in his veins and all the talking was wearing it away. He couldn't allow Kagato to get away with what he just did to Ryoko. He couldn't allow him to escape with the inexcusable things he said about Ryoko, **his Ryoko**. Death was the fitting punishment, although it still seemed a light punishment.

Hotsuma moved quickly and before long had his sword to Kagato's throat. Any last words? Hotsuma asked.

I have a small surprise for you. Kagato smiled lightly.

Ayeka and Tenchi where watching both Ryoko and the aerial battle. Suddenly Ryoko sat up and flew into the air. Ayeka yelled in surprise. 

Hotsuma could blink only once before Ryoko had flown to them and had interfered with Hotsuma's deathblow towards Kagato. 

Hotsuma whispered as he floated backwards five feet. 

Ryoko stood protectively before Kagato with her sword before her and impassive look on her face. The scalea (the white part of the eye) was tinted green; her golden eyes were dull and even more cat-like as they seemed to stare through him. 

Damn it, you're a cowardly bastard. Hotsuma said smoothly eyeing Ryoko and his attended victim behind her. 

Let us try a small experiment, as we can see Ryoko has one true gem and one false gem both on either wrist. I myself know that when you produce a false gem it doesn't contain the same consistency of a real one, they are fragile and they aren't as powerful. Kagato explained. Ryoko, live up to your name as demon caller and summon a powerful demon for me. Kagato said as both he and Ryoko landed a few feet from the house. 

Ryoko distinguished her sword and crossed her wrist so that both gems where two inches apart and facing each other. The gems began to glow as brown and green wisps of vapors began to rise from the ground beneath her feet. 

Oh look another one of Ryoko's little shows. Ayeka said flatly placing a shield around herself and the others. 

Remember what happened last time Ryoko tried to summon a demon? She only had one gem then but it was still powerful. Tenchi warned.

What happened last time? Hotsuma asked. 

She called some sort of water demon but she didnt have any control over it. It destroyed most of my great aunt's hot spring. Tenchi said. Hey look! Tenchi pointed to the dark mass bubbling before Ryoko.

The large brown head formed out of the dark mass. The mouth was full of sharp gray pointed teeth that seemed much like stones. Above the mouth it had five small, round, grass green eyes. Four long brown arms sprout out of the body. At the end of each hand was a three-fingered claw that looked much like twisted tree branches. Behind it came two large legs consisting of twisted roots and vines. The demon released a loud unearthly roar upon its completion.

An Earth demon, excellent Ryoko. Kagato complimented with a smirk.

Ryoko pointed at the small group. Kill them. She said indifferently. The gem on her right wrist glowed commanding the demon.

With a growl the demon slowly advanced towards the group. 

Kiyone! I'm scared! Mihoshi wailed five seconds from wetting herself.

We have to get it away from the house. Kiyone said running from the porch dragging Mihoshi behind. 

Yes, Azaka Kamidaki! You two protect the house and don't allow Kagato or Ryoko to enter. Ayeka commanded running after Tenchi. 

Do you think you can deal with the demon while I deal with Kagato? Hotsuma asked flying off. 

You're not going to fight him alone. Tenchi said running after Hotsuma.

Mihoshi and Kiyone shot at the demon with the GXP guns while Ayeka and Katsuhito attacked with their Jurain powers. The creature released another cry as Kiyone shot off a great deal of its shoulder. Before Kiyone could rejoice her victory the creatures shoulder regenerated. 

This is going to be difficult! Kiyone shouted.

Hotsuma and Tenchi advanced towards Kagato and Ryoko. Ryoko quickly placed herself between the men.

Well what do we have here? It seems you actually have something of a plan this time. Said Kagato from behind Ryoko.

Stop being a coward and come out here and face us. Tenchi said. 

Kagato smiled. So eager to kill me again boy? This time I've made things a little more challenging for you. 

Hotsuma and Tenchi glanced at each other then back at Kagato. What are you up to? 

Kagato scratched himself across the cheek drawing a small line of blood. Hotsuma watched in horror as a cut identical to Kagato's appeared on Ryoko's cheek.

Tenchi allowed a few selective names fly in Kagato's direction. Everyone was shocked to hear such language pour out of Tenchi's mouth. He's been around that monster woman way too long. Ayeka thought.

Kagato said. Ryoko's eyes turned from green to a glowing crimson. Her lips curled as a soft growl rolled from her throat revealing her fangs. Ryoko's fingers became claws like as she reproduced another energy sword. With no other warning she teleported before Tenchi and Hotsuma and began to fight.

***

Inside the lab Washu and Sasami watched as Ryoko fought Tenchi and Hotsuma and the demon attacked the others with the help of her beloved I-Spy. (Noboyuki was imprisoned in one of Washu's security traps meant for Mihoshi.)

Lil Washu we have to help them! Sasami cried. 

Sasami, Tenchi said we must stay here. Washu said. Washu watched as the demon swung once and knocked both Katsuhito and Mihoshi across the grass. The hell with what Tenchi said! Lets go! Washu shouted running out the door with Sasami close behind. 

Um? Lil' Washu! Washu! Anyone get me down from here! Noboyuki cried from above a tank full of hungry meat eating alien fish.

***

Ayeka ran to help her brother when the demon creature knocked her away from the others then trapped her underneath one of its massive claws. Ayeka trembled beneath the mammoth creature preparing for the end. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the warm breath of the demon as its opened jaws came closer and closer to her.

Sasami cried. 

Help me! Ayeka screamed. 

Ayeka keep still and don't open your eyes! Kiyone yelled placing her gun on full power and tried to fire at the demon's arm. The shot did no damage to the creature. I can't make a decent shot from here! Kiyone yelled. 

Well try! Washu shouted. 

I can't I might hit Ayeka. Kiyone said. 

Let me try! Mihoshi said adjusting her gun. She fired at the wrist of the demon. The hand was severed leaving it to fall in a heap of dirt and dead tree branches on Ayeka. 

Get her away! Washu yelled typing quickly on her computer. Sasami and Kiyone quickly rushed to Ayeka's aid and pulled her away. 

A large bubble formed around the demon just as it was regenerating its lost limb. Lil' Ryoko never summoned something like this before. Must be the result of the instability of the replica gem. Washu said shirking the bubble field until the creature was no more. 

Professor Washu, Princess Sasami I am pleased to see you again. Kagato said landing before them.

Washu hissed placing herself between Sasami and Kagato. Do you wish to try and capture me again? This time I'm ready. Washu smiled as she produced a saber much like her daughter's. Kagato stepped forward testing Washu. And like a streak of lightning Washu pushed the saber into Kagato's right shoulder. 

Meanwhile at Funaho Ryoko fought both Tenchi and Hotsuma with very little difficulty. Tenchi swung Tenchiken, Ryoko ducked. Hotsuma brought his saber down; Ryoko scrambled out of the way. She jumped up flying into the air when suddenly the fabric on her right shoulder tore and a smoking hole appeared in her shoulder.

Ryoko released an inhuman cry as she fell into the lake clutching her injury. 

Washu watched in horror as she realized what had just transpired. This is beyond your level of cowardice. You linked yourself with Ryoko to assure yourself victory. Washu said stepping back and pushing Sasami backward with her. 

Let's say that even if I lose I win this time. But don't get discourage Professor there is a way to kill me, just it's impossible. 

Kagato smiled reaching out for Sasami. Now come with me Princess I wish to speak to you and Tsunami. What Kagato pulled towards him was nothing but I life-size doll of Sasami.

Kagato hissed. Washu only waved good-bye as she opened a sub-space portal and pushed Sasami and herself in. Kagato turned to the others but they too were disappearing in multiple sub-space portals. 

Meanwhile a wet Ryoko floated above the lake, her spiky hair was now flat and heavy, a trail of blood ran from her shoulder to her fingertips. Her eyes were no longer red but back to green. Slowly she walked out of the water with her void eyes focused on Tenchi and Hotsuma. 

Ryoko! Hurry with those two so you can grant me access to Washu's lab. Kagato commanded. He watched as Ryoko's gems responded to the command.

I've got it now, the gem! Tsunami made a gem, which you assimilated with. Kagato said pointing at Hotsuma. 

Hotsuma frowned as Kagato stared at him with a menacing look. 

New plans Ryoko forget the others. Destroy that illusion and retrieve his gem. Kagato said. Ryoko's blank eyes now focused on Hotsuma alone.

Ryo-oki ran before her mistress and sister and began to meow and mayi. Ryoko looked down on the little cabbit then without warning she kicked Ryo-oki out of her way. An unconscious Ryo-oki rolled over ten feet and stopped just at Tenchi's feet. 

Kagato watched with a pleased look on his face. 

Tenchi let loose a war cry as he advanced towards Ryoko. Ryoko suddenly disappeared then reappeared just before Tenchi. Her knee went into his gut folding him over before her. 

Goodnight little Prince. She said with a look of indifference still tinted on her face Ryoko brought her elbow down on Tenchi's spine rendering him unconscious and rocketing his body to the ground. 

Hotsuma watched in horror as Ryoko kicked the unconscious Tenchi to the side like an old soccer ball and continued to approach him. 

I didn't wish to do this but you've left me no choice. Hotsuma said removing his glassed. Hotsuma threw back his arms and release a holler that deepened into an animal like roar.

***

Back in the safety of the lab Washu checked on the health of her family. She sighed when she saw that no one had any serious injuries just a few scrapes a first aid kit could easily fix.

Mihoshi that was an amazing shot you did out there. Kiyone complimented placing a wet rag against Mihoshi's bruised cheek. Mihoshi smiled then cried out due to the pain.

Tenchi? Where's Lord Tenchi? Ayeka asked looking around. 

Sit still Ayeka. Sasami said dabbing alcohol on a scratch on Ayeka's temple. 

Washu herself was worried and rushed to reactivate her I-Spy. The monitor revealed and unconscious Tenchi and Ryo-oki.

Oh Lord Tenchi! Ayeka shouted with tears in her eyes.

Oh Lil' Washu we have to get them away from there! Sasami cried tugging on Washu's shirt.

A step ahead of you Sasami. Washu said typing on her transparent laptop. A portal opened and an unconscious Tenchi and a conscious regained Ryo-oki landed on the floor of the lab.

Quickly everyone, minus Washu ran to their aid. 

Sasami returned with Ryo-oki in her arms. Washu what is it? She asked. 

Hotsuma is transforming. Washu said reading his power signatures and vital signs. 

Sasami asked as she watched Hotsuma grow to about eight feet and his body became more massive. 

Yes, just like Ryoko did when she took in the power of Jurai. Thanks to the gem you gave him Tsunami he can do that anytime he pleases. Washu said as Hotsumas face became hairy and protruded slightly.

Your gems and mine are practically the same. Can Ryoko transform like Hotsuma? Tsunami asked. 

Possibly, but she wouldn't know how- Washu trailed off as Ryoko suddenly began to do the same as Hotsuma. Then again I could be wrong. She must have learned how to transform at will due to the experience of the first transformation. Washu summed up. 

***

Kagato floated into the air surprised the oni were capable of such metamorphoses. He noted how primitive they looked but how aggressive they fought each other. 

Hotsuma punched Ryoko in the chest torpedoing her into the trees and down into the trees. Ryoko shook off the stun of her fall and shot into the air and bicycle kicked Hotsuma into the lake. She dived in after him.

Underwater the two monster formed oni battled on for ten minutes since neither one needed air. Hotsuma bit into Ryoko's arm, Ryoko rubbed Hotsuma's face into the lake bottom. Noticing that underwater wasn't the best place for their battle they returned to the land.

Hotsuma summoned his saber as Ryoko held two spheres of energy in her hands. A silent signal snapped inside of them and they both advanced towards one another at the same exact time. Hotsuma shoved his saber into Ryoko's leg.

Ryoko screamed in pain. She quickly suppressed the pain and brought the two spheres down on Hotsuma's shoulders.

Hotsuma roared in pain. 

Both receiving and dealing pain began to regress to their human forms. At the last of his strength Hotsuma gave one last push on the saber then release. Ryoko, tried as well, increased the power of her energy spheres with great difficulty and blasted Hotsuma five feet away from him.

In the lab everyone including the restored Tenchi watched with concern for Hotsuma as Ryoko defeated him.

C'mon Hotsuma get your sorry carcass up and kill that son of a bitch. Ayeka yelled. 

Everyone stared blankly at Ayeka's sudden un-royal outburst.

Yeah! Get up and get 'em! Sasami yelled. Soon everyone was screaming their lungs off at the monitor.

Hey! Can someone please get me down? 

Finish him Ryoko! Remember to retrieve the gem. Kagato said landing behind Ryoko. 

Ryoko limped towards Hotsuma, as she drew near she created an energy dagger. When her feeble leg she pushed Hotsuma onto his back. 

As Hotsuma rolled over a small object fell out of his torn shirt, Ryoko couldn't take her eyes off the eight pointed star made of diamonds in a gold framing. Ryoko come back to me. Hotsuma breathed. 

Ryoko only got a glimpse of the diamond star but that was enough to start images and voices running through her mind. She saw familiar faces all smiling at her. She heard her own voice among the others in her head. I love you, Ryoko.' You thought I would allow anything to harm Sasami and Ryo-oki?' Oh Tenchi! You're the greatest sweetest bestest friend I will ever have!' take my hand, take my whole life too' But Washu loves me.' Hotsuma loves me! And as long as he loves me nothing else matters!' Something flashed in Ryoko's eyes.

Like a flash the blade of the dagger quickly changed into a saber and went downwards. 

Everyone only blinked in shocked unbelieving of their eyes.

Kagato gasped for air through his teeth as he looked down at the energy saber in his belly raising at an angle to his heart.

Ryoko lent upward and kissed Kagato on the top lip of his opened mouth. With a fierce satisfied look in her eyes she sung Au revoir Kagato. And she pushed the rest of her saber into Kagato's heart. The hilt of the saber protruded from Kagato's chest as Ryoko let loose a violent cry and a blinding light illuminated from the saber. 

Hotsuma could no longer see but he could hear Kagato yelling in pain along with Ryoko's earlier cry.

Hotsuma called.

End chapter 6 

A/N: No cabbits were harmed during the making of this fanfic. In the scene where Ryoko kicks Ryo-oki out of her way the Energizer Bunny was used in Ryo-oki's place. 

And you've just gotta love Kagato as a mad super villain scientist with an obsession for the utmost power.


	7. Questions

Disclaimer: By now you should know the drill. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo is a few lovely mangas, some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain you and myself. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion.

Chapter 7 

When the Dust Clears

Ryoko lent upward and kissed Kagato on the top lip of his opened mouth. With a fierce satisfied look in her eyes she sung Au revoir Kagato. And she pushed the rest of her saber into Kagato's heart. 

The hilt of the saber protruded from Kagato's chest as Ryoko let loose a violent cry and a blinding light illuminated from the saber. 

Hotsuma could no longer see but he could hear Kagato yelling in pain along with Ryoko's earlier cry.

Hotsuma called shielding his eyes.

Hotsuma couldn't see and all he could hear was Ryoko's and Kagato's screams. But then he heard something else but not with his ears but in his mind. 

Ryoko how? Kagato asked

That's simple, I love him. Ryoko answered warmly.

But he's just an illusion. Kagato gasped the approaching death audible in his voice.

It doesn't matter. I love him and he loves me! He makes me happy and that's all that matters. I don't care if he's an illusion. I want to marry him and spend my life with him. Ryoko said increasing her power as she pulled the sword to her upper left. The blinding light intensified more just before a small explosion erupted from Ryoko's powers.

In the lab everyone watched as Ryoko suddenly spun on her heels and stabbed Kagato when they were all sure it was time for Hotsuma's demise. 

The scene began to brighten and no one could see anything any longer. Lil' Washu is the picture fading? Tenchi asked. 

Maybe you need to adjust the color, or give it a good smack. Mihoshi suggested reaching out for the monitor.

Washu slapped Mihoshis hand away. No, nothing is wrong with the I-spy. Ryoko's causing this. Washu said quickly placing a shield around the house.

The scene on Washu's monitor began to break with static, W-what's happening? Sasami asked as the house began to tremble.

The past is the past and the future is the future,  
A man is a man and a woman is a woman,  
The present is the present  
I am who I am and you are who you are.  
That's all there is to it. It doesn't really matter.   
Or do we just think it does?  


-Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) 

Hotsuma laid stiff on the ground. Even without moving he could feel that every part of him felt sore. He could feel his body slowly healing itself from the wounds Ryoko inflected upon his body.

You can still give a good fight Princess. Hotsuma thought to himself smiling slightly. 

The last time he woke up like that was when he fought Ryoko back on that snow and ice planet; well at least it wasn't cold here. The sound of birds and insects rung in his ears, he could feel the early spring breeze flow coolly across his raw cheek. 

Hotsuma slowly opened his eyes. A fuzzy bright yellow fooled his vision then a beautiful calm blue with patches of white. Fear elevated into Hotsuma's heart when he thought that the light had distorted his eyesight worst than it already was. But the fear subsided when he remembers he had removed his glasses to transform. 

A different fear took over his mind. Ryoko... Did she survive? Where was she?

Hotsuma felt something warm touch his hand. 

Hotsuma whispered the panic eased and his heart stopped pounding madly in his chest. With what little strength he had Hotsuma pulled Ryoko up to his chest. 

Don't start. Ryoko moaned. Through his squinting eyes Hotsuma could see a blur of cyan then Ryoko's tired golden eyes staring into his.

Did Ryoko really say those things? Does she really mean it? Hotsuma wondered. He felt Ryoko squeeze his hand just before she laid her head down on his chest and passed out from fatigued.

Hotsuma smiled and placed a kiss on Ryoko's forehead. With that his strength was gone, his head dropped and he too blacked out.

Neither Ryoko nor Hotsuma heard the excitement as everyone ran from the house to help them. 

Lil' Washu will they be all right? Tenchi asked as he and the others watched Washu check Ryoko's and Hotsuma's vital signs. 

Washu looked up at Tenchi. Yes they will be fine. Nothing a little rest and their own healing capabilities won't cure. 

Without warning Washu's body changed from that of an eleven year-old to that of a full adult. It didn't matter that everyone had seen it before Washu in this matured form before it always took them by surprise. The main surprise was that in that matured state it was much easier to see the resemblance she and Ryoko had to each other. Except for color Ryoko had Washu's eyes and her nose. And Ryoko's spiky uncombed hair wasn't a style it was somewhat genetic. When Washu was an adult her red-pink hair wasn't as long but looked much like Ryoko's. As an adult it was easy to see the Washu was Ryoko's biological mother. 

Washu picked up Ryoko then turned to face the others. Stand with your mouths opened like that and you'll catch a fly. A deep womanly voice said to them. C'mon and stop staring! One of you get Hotsuma and help me get them into the lab. Washu said walking away with Ryoko in her arms. 

Katsuhito gave Tenchi a small knock on the head. 

Ow! Oh right grandpa. Tenchi said running towards Hotsuma. Tenchi pulled Hotsuma onto his feet and swung Hotsuma's arm over his shoulder. Hey can someone help me? Tenchi asked.

Ayeka quickly ran to help Tenchi with Hotsuma.

As Tenchi and Ayeka entered the house Noboyuki stepped outside (Mihoshi finally freed him by accident). Hey the house actually survived this time. Noboyuki said glad they didn't have to sleep outside in sleeping bags again.

Five days passed and both Ryoko and Hotsuma were still unconscious. Everyone pretended they had full faith in Washu but still they worried about the conditions of their friends.

I wish they would wake up soon. Tenchi said aloud sitting down on the couch. Tenchi did not notice Ayeka was already sitting on the couch knitting.

Lord Tenchi, are you actually concerned over the welfare of Hotsuma? Ayeka asked mischievously.

Tenchi smiled, Well yeah. He has Ryoko's affections and he does love Ryoko so much that he fought to save her, he even fought me for her. So I guess he's not a bad person. Tenchi said.

Tenchi this is the first time I've heard you call Hotsuma a person. Ayeka said sitting down her knitting. 

Tenchi was about to answer when Washu (back in her childish body) ran from the lab screaming at the top of her lungs. They're awake! They're awake! They're awake! They're finally awake!

Everyone ran into the living room. How are they? Kiyone asked over the happy cheers of Mihoshi. 

Hungry! Actually Ryoko's fully awake and the hungry one. Hotsuma's still waking up but it wont be long. Sasami, is there anything for Ryoko to eat? Washu asked.

Well there's still some stew from lunch. Sasami said.

Two large bowls of stew, I'll come back later and get something for Hotsuma. Washu said winking one eye.

Two bowls of stew coming up! Sasami smiled as she ran into the kitchen with Ryo-oki on her head. 

Hotsuma stretched as he yawned. When he didn't feel any pain or stiffness in his body he knew he had completely healed.

Hotsuma sat up and tried to get a good look around to gather his bearings. He could see very little without his glasses, only slightly blurry shapes that he eventually made out after squinting at it for a few moments. 

Hotsuma looked to his left and saw a figure floating in the air slightly bobbing. Hotsuma closed his eyes and inhaled the air. Sleep well Princess? Hotsuma asked. 

Suddenly Hotsuma was on his back; he could feel Ryoko's strong thighs clamp down on his legs. Hotsuma sat up to remove Ryoko from atop him but she quickly grabbed his wrist and forced him back down to the bed.

I've told you about calling me that. She hissed through her teeth. 

Please forgive me...Princess. Hotsuma smiled fiendishly.

Ryoko repositioned herself as she pulled Hotsuma's hands down to his sides then closed her strong thighs over them pinning them to his side. 

Washu told me to give you these glasses when you woke up but I think Ill hold on to them. Ryoko said swinging the glasses before Hotsumas eyes. 

Hotsuma laughed lightheartedly as he phased into the table.

Ryoko protested looking down at the empty table. 

Hotsuma reappeared behind Ryoko and softly wrapped his arms around her and planted a caring kiss on her cheek.

Ryoko managed to turn in his arms. You missed me that much? Ryoko asked placing the glasses on Hotsuma's face. 

Hotsuma smiled as he could finally see Ryoko clearly. More than you can ever imagine. Hotsuma said removing the star pendent necklace from his neck. Ryoko's golden eyes sparkled with happiness as she leaned forward and kissed Hotsuma with utmost passion. Hotsuma slowly traced his tongue over Ryoko's fangs as he fastened the catch around Ryoko's neck. 

Now that's much better. Hotsuma said staring lovingly into Ryoko's eyes.

You know you look handsome with your hair down. Ryoko smiled running her fingers through Hotsuma's long golden blonde hair. Hotsuma pulled Ryoko towards him once more with a hungry look burning in his pale blue eyes.

Washu walked into the lab with Ryo-oki bounding in behind her. Hey, hey, HEY! Washu called. You two need nourishment now, do that stuff later in the privacy of your room instead of defiling my lab! 

Calm down mom. You say that as if you never had sex in your lab before. Ryoko said with a knowing smirk on her face as she and Hotsuma walked out the lab door.

Everyone was waiting outside the lab door when Ryoko and Hotsuma walked out.

Ryoko! Are you all right? Did Kagato hurt you? Sasami asked glassy eyed.

I'm fine Sasami just starving. Ryoko said patting Sasami on the head.

Ryoko Hotsuma you're better! Mihoshi cried giving Ryoko a crushing bear hug.

Ryoko could feel her own spine crack but she sympathized with the bubble-headed woman and returned the hug. 

Hotsuma and Tenchi exchanged a look then shook hands. No hard feels I hope. Hotsuma said. 

Tenchi glanced at Ryoko then at Hotsuma. Well as they say if you love someone let them free. And more or less Tenchi could confidently say that he did care maybe even was in love with Ryoko. But she had made her decision. No. No hard feelings at all school boy. Tenchi smiled. 

Enough of this mushy stuff lets eat! Ryoko said rubbing her hands together. 

Sasami watched with joy as Ryoko and Hotsuma ate the stew full-heartedly. I'm happy you two are awake. Sasami said.

Yeah without Ryoko to stuff an extra four bowls into her mouth there was a lot of food leftover. Ayeka said.

Aw! I knew you missed me. Ryoko said in an annoying tone that matched Washus. How about you Ryo-oki? Ryoko asked winking at Ryo-oki. 

With a happy purr Ryo-oki leapt onto Ryoko's shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek. Ryoko laughed lightly as she used her chopsticks to feed Ryo-oki the soft pieces of carrots from her stew.

Two weeks later... Everything seemed veiled in a sheet of blue and shards of waxen moonlight caught in Ryoko's spiky cyan hair as she sat on the roof sipping from her small cup. Washu's magenta red hair was now a pale pink from the moon's lighting as she too sipped saki and smiled up at the bright stars above. The saki was just the right temperature in comparison to the brisk night air around them. To Ryoko it felt warm and smooth as she rolled it around her mouth the taste nothing less than pleasing. This was the good stuff, the kind you savored instead of gulping down for the mere intentions of intoxicating oneself. They both were talking about the results of the Kagato incident. 

How did I destroy Kagato if whatever harm inflicted on him would also be dealt to me? Ryoko asked. 

Kagato likes to play challenging games sometimes. As he said himself there was a way to kill him, just it was seemingly impossible. The impossible case in this scenario is you killing Kagato. Since you were under his power he believed that there was no way for you to kill him. Washu said.

But how did I break free? Ryoko asked. 

Don't you remember what happened when you were about to kill Hotsuma? Washu asked. 

Ryoko rubbed her right temple with her index and middle finger. I-I remember seeing the necklace, then I started having these flashes... I saw you, Ryo-oki, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Hotsuma, and everybody else. Then I started to feel something. Ryoko said staring into the bright night.

Um, just as I thought. Washu said rubbing her chin. Ryoko do you ever remember breaking free from Kagato's control before? Washu asked. 

Ryoko closed one eye while the other looked upward as if she was searching for the memory with her own eyes.

I remember! Ryoko shouted almost spilling her saki. I remember when Kagato recaptured me before Mihoshi released you! When I thought Kagato killed Tenchi! Ryoko said triumphantly. 

Your emotions overpowered the bound Kagato had over you and the gems. When you saw the necklace around Hotsuma's neck that started the memories which held get emotional value to you thus releasing you from Kagato's hold. The moment you were freed our link snapped open again. Washu said.

You head everything that went through my head? Ryoko asked. Washu nodded. Did you access my memory? Ryoko asked. Again Washu nodded, just this time slowly and with a sad stricken frown on her face.

Washu sat down her cup and looked teary eyed at Ryoko. I thought I had lost you again to that spineless bastard again Little Ryoko. Washu said. 

Aw Mom. Ryoko whined at Washu's motherly conversation.

Here me out Little Ryoko. Washu smiled. I may not act like much of a mother at times but I...well I- Washu couldn't find the words. 

When Kagato recaptured me he tried to turn me by telling me that I meant nothing to you. That you didn't very care about me as your daughter but as an experiment. I tried so hard to prove him wrong but you know how **convincing** Kagato can be at times. But I know in your own weird twisted way you love me. Ryoko said.

Washu smiled as she sniffed away her tears. 

Ryoko then did something that would forever stun Washu. Washu could hear Ryoko's heart beating strongly in her chest. It took Washu a moment to wrap her arms around Ryoko and return the hug. 

Ryoko! Princess, where are you? Hotsuma called from the porch.

Ryoko looked over the roof edge, I'll be right down. Ryoko called. I'll be right back don't drink all of the saki! Ryoko shouted jumping over the edge. 

Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks as she reflected on Ryoko's sudden acts of love and tenderness. 

Ryoko landed before Hotsuma and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Need me handsome? She asked.

Hotsuma held her at arms-length from him. Ryoko I wanted to talk to you about something. Hotsuma said. 

So I've noticed. You've been walking around with something on your mind for three days now. You know youre no fun when youre thinking like that? Ryoko asked. 

Princess, did you really mean all those things you said to Kagato before you killed him? Hotsuma asked.

You heard me?! Ryoko asked with a look of shock on her face.

Hotsuma nodded. Did you mean it? Hotsuma asked. 

Ryoko was too stunned to answer Hotsuma. But how did you hear me? Ryoko asked.

Hotsuma grabbed Ryoko by the shoulders and teleported them both to the roof top to Washu. 

Lil' Washu can you please answer Ryoko's question so she can answer mine? Hotsuma asked. 

Sure, what's the question? Washu asked. Ryoko quickly explained the situation. 

Oh that's easy. Because you two have been naughty and had intercourse your gems have been slowly adapting to each other. Ryoko sudden gain of memory was mostly the cause of Hotsuma. But when Ryoko increased her powers to destroy Kagato that snapped the gems' connection into full power. Washu said. 

Hotsuma elevated an eyebrow at Ryoko. In simple terms when you and I first...had sex our gems reacted to each other, sort of adjusting to each other. When I kill Kagato my increased power sent something of a feedback through the gem you assimilated with. The results you are linked to me just like Washu. Ryoko said smiling with her eyes closed and her head titled slightly to the right. 

Now that you have the answer to your question Princess, I want to answer mine. Hotsuma said teleporting them to the porch again. Did you mine what you said to Kagato? That you loved me, and wanted to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together even if I am an illusion. Hotsuma said. 

Ryoko wrapped her arms around Hotsuma's waist and laid her ear to his heart. I am a space pirate, and as you know I'm very powerful. That kinda makes lovers scarce mainly because theyre afraid of you. You never ran away from me Hotsuma, even when I pushed you away you never left me. And I love you for things like that. Hotsuma I meant every single word I said to Kagato about you. Ryoko said.

Hotsuma pulled Ryoko away from him and looked into her lovely golden eyes. Even though I am an illusion? Hotsuma asked. 

Ryoko smiled and nodded. Even if you are an illusion. 

Hotsuma smiled as he quickly pulled Ryoko towards him and kissed her with all of the passion in his heart. Hotsuma's gentle lips messaged with Ryoko's equally soft lips. Hotsuma grabbed a handful of Ryoko's black and blue kimono as he felt a pleasurable sensation ran through his spine. Ryoko also felt this wonderful feeling going all through her body. Although Hotsuma held her tight with his strong warm arms Ryoko shrived with pure pleasure. (How many of us had a kiss like that?)

Hotsuma fought against his love, lust, and other desires to reluctantly part himself from Ryoko's lips. Ryoko you don't know how happy that makes me. Hotsuma said. 

I have a small idea. Ryoko sighed still in recovering from the kiss.

Hotsuma smiled. You don't understand Princess. I was worried that you wouldn't want a life with me. Hotsuma said. 

What do you mean? Ryoko asked furrowing her brow. 

Hotsuma bent down on one knee as he removed a green velvet box from his pants pocket. Ahem. Ryoko Hakubi, my princess will you give me the greatest of honors of becoming my wife? Hotsuma asked opening the case. A gold engagement ring with silver ivy of cherry blossoms wrapping around the band sat on a deep red silk lining of the case. Hotsuma knew before hand that Ryoko had stolen rings far more expensive than what he was offering her. But that didn't matter when he saw that ring in the jewelry store he knew it was meant to be worn around Ryokos finger.

For a few moments Ryoko stared open mouthed at the ring and Hotsuma's hopeful eyes. 

Inside everyone watched with anticipation as they waited for Ryoko to answer.

It was Tenchi who told everyone to be quiet and watch for Hotsuma. Tenchi knew even before Washu that Hotsuma wanted to propose to Ryoko, in fact it was Tenchi who convinced Hotsuma to ask this very moment. Not like him it may seem, but Tenchi knew Ryoko's love for him had changed and Hotsuma was the man of her life now. It was time for Tenchi to stop thinking about himself and the peace. That was the main reason Tenchi didn't decide, he wanted things to stay the same. He didn't want any of the girls to feel hurt and feel that they had to leave the house, and leave him as well. That was wishful thinking, things would have changed away. Then he became selfish and wanted no one but Sakuya. If he hadn't none of this would be happening. But isn't that what happens when you make a decision? Isn't that what happens when you don't? You have to deal with the consequences. And now Tenchi was facing up to his. 

It's been five minutes now and she still hasn't answered him. Sasami whispered. That brought Tenchi from his thoughts. 

She's still in shock. Ayeka said.

Yeah when I proposed to Tenchi's mother it took her a whole hour to snap out of it. Noboyuki said.

I think my Little Ryoko deserves to take as much time as she wishes. Washu whispered as she focused her camcorder on Ryoko and Hotsuma. But if it takes too long I'll answer for her. Washu said.

Ryoko! Answer him! Mihoshi yelled.

Kiyone yelped sweat dropping as she quickly placed her hand over Mihoshi's mouth. 

The two oni did not notice the audience watching them from inside.

Ryoko, Hotsuma is waiting give him an answer. Washu said mentally giving Ryoko a knock to the head.

Tears formed in Ryoko's eyes as she took the box from Hotsuma's hand. I will. She whispered. Oh Hotsuma I Love You So Much! Ryoko shouted for the whole world to hear her announcement.

Hotsuma jumped to his feet and held Ryoko in his arms. He kissed her over and over with pure happiness. 

From inside there came a loud cheer. Yay! Ryoko said yes! Sasami said. 

Ayeka wiped the tears from her eyes as she shouted her congratulations.

Washu released the camcorder allowing it to recode the couple on its own as she began to cry of happiness. My Lil' Ryoko's gonna be a wife.

Toddler form Ryo-oki jumped up and down miyaing her congrats. 

This cause for some saki! Noboyuki ran off into the kitchen followed by Katsuhito.

All right Hotsuma! Mihoshi yelled as Kiyone whistle and clapped.

I told ya you could do it Hotsuma. Tenchi yelled.

Ryoko and Hotsuma looked towards their cheering family. Together they laughed as Hotsuma spun them around in circles. 

Hotsuma looked into Ryoko tearful smiling eyes. Princess you're beautiful. He thought to himself. 

Ryoko smirked. I heard that. 

Hotsuma blushed, he had forgotten about the link he and Ryoko now shared.

I think I like being called Princess now. Ryoko sent to his as she kissed him

End Chapter 7

Finally I finished chapter 7. So sorry it took me so long, but as said school's been wearing me thin. A few more to go before this lovely is completed. I'm kinda sad that I will soon be ending this. Well please review.


	8. When the Cherry Blossoms Start to Bloom

Chapter 8 (At long last)

When the Cherry Blossom Starts to Bloom

Ever since the proposal everyone barely saw Ryoko or Hotsuma any longer. They spent most of their time together in Hotsuma's room. 

Are they at it again? Kiyone asked Washu as she exited the lab.

No, not now. Hotsuma's taking a shower and Ryokos invented me to the onsen for some saki. Washu said sitting down beside Kiyone.

I'm surprised he didn't join her. Mihoshi giggled as she detached herself from the TV long enough to join in on the conversation at hand. Kiyone began to laugh along with Mihoshi.

Oh give them a break! Washu stated in the defense of the oni. They have the right to do whatever the hell they want and be happy with each other.

Meanwhile Princess Ayeka was heading towards the bathroom for a much-needed shower after cleaning out her closet. Ayeka noticed the steam leaking from beneath the crack underneath the door. Tenchi must be taking a shower. Ayeka thought devilishly to herself. I doubt my darling Tenchi wouldn't mind an extra hand. Ayeka thought as she slowly opened the bathroom door. With a look in either direction she slipped quickly into the steam filled bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

The steam from the hot water was too thick for Ayeka to see the jacket and glasses sitting on the sink. All Ayeka could see was the silhouette of a male figure through the shower curtain. 

Ayeka smiled broadly. Oh Tenchi, care if I join you? She asked.

Ayeka glowed with anticipation as the silhouette turned off the shower and drew back the curtain. 

Ayeka screeched as she saw the muscular figures of Hotsuma appear in the place of her Tenchi.

Hotsuma pushed his wet hair back. Why Princess Ayeka, it seems my princess's mischievous nature has rubbed off on you. Hotsuma said reaching for a towel. 

Unintentionally Ayeka's eyes quickly darted over Hotsuma's dripping wet physique before he covered himself with the towel.

Hotsuma reached out and gently closed Ayeka's gapping mouth. Do you mind? I would like to dress now. Hotsuma said with his calm smooth voice. 

A small sound escaped Ayeka's mouth just before she ran out of the bathroom and into hers. 

No wonder Ryoko likes him so much. Ayeka said remembering his muscular body. Tenchi's not even that big. She whispered recalling another part of Hotsuma's body.

Ryoko sat in the hot water with Ryo-oki in toddler form sitting on her lap. Row row row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily life's better with ice cream. Ryoko sang as she tenderly washed Ryo-oki's back with a carrot shaped sponge. 

You'd make a great mother one day. Washu said as she slipped into the water. 

Me a mother? Ryoko began to laugh. Could you see it Me, Ryoko the dreaded and notorious space pirate a mama? Ryoko laughed. 

But that is what you want. Washu said bringing Ryoko's burst of laughter to a sudden halt. 

Yeah so. Ryoko said narrowing her eyes at her mother daring her to even speak the thoughts Ryoko had hidden so well in her mind. 

Ah Little Ryoko do you think you could actually hide such a great desire from your mother? Washu asked returning the daring glare tenfold. Ryoko slowly folded under her mother's glare. Day by day Washu was acting more motherly towards Ryoko, much to Ryoko's displeasure.

Ryoko why do you still wear this tough girl mask? Washu thought to herself but the inner thought was hear by Ryoko. Silences.

Cause I don't know how to live without it just yet. Ryoko replied making sure Washu did not hear her. Ready for some saki? Ryoko asked holding up the bottle.

***

Washu was on her fourth cup when she asked. When will the wedding be? 

I thought Hotsuma told you already. Ryoko said blinking with surprise. 

Nope not a word. Washu said. 

Ryoko repositioned Ryo-oki in her arms as she drifted into deep thought. That's funny, he kept saying he was going to see you about something. Oh well I'll find out soon enough. Ryoko smiled with her left fang showing and a devilish glint in her eyes. 

Hotsuma and I agreed to have the wedding at the first week of April. Ryoko said. 

Why then? Washu asked. 

Ryoko smiled as she winked one eye at her mother. You'll see. 

Hotsuma was in Washu's library when he decided that he had been separated from Ryoko long enough. Stealing a glance at the grandfather clock in the library Hotsuma saw that it was almost noon, which meant Ryoko, was napping on the roof. 

Hotsuma quickly exited the lab and stepped into the living room to see Ryoko wasn't on the roof but laying belly down on her rafter. 

I thought you'd be on the roof princess. Hotsuma said. 

Ryoko growled in her throat. Tenchi and Ayeka were blowing each other's brains out with mind numbing sex. They're asleep now. The room may be sound proof but some things you can't help but notice when you can see straight into the room. And stop calling me that. She said her golden eyes narrowing on him.

I recall you telling me you rather liked being called princess. Hotsuma said as he floated but to her. 

Well I've changed my mind. Ryoko said.

Hotsuma cracked his knuckles and began to massage Ryoko's back. Well I'm glad that you've changed your mind princess. Hotsuma said. You look very sexy when you're angry. He whispered into Ryoko's ear. 

Ryoko purred with pleasure as Hotsuma's hands dropped lower and lower until his wonderful fingers massaged in circles in the dip on her back near her ass. 

Hotsuma earlier today I felt you laughing over the link what happened? Ryoko asked as Hotsuma's hands traveled up to her outer ribs. 

That Princess Ayeka walked in on me while I was showering. Hotsuma said. 

I don't see anything funny about that. How much of ya did she see? Ryoko asked. 

Enough that she was in a mild state of shock. Hotsuma chuckled. I just never thought she could turn such a deep color of red. 

What was she doing walking in on you in the first place? Ryoko asked trying to feel upset but the massage too good to ruin.

That's the best part, she came in hopes of showering with Tenchi. Hotsuma said.

Ryoko spun around so that she was looking Hotsuma straight in his blue eyes. You're kidding. Proper prissy princess pain in the ass acting almost as perverse as me. Ryoko began to laugh with tears falling down her cheeks. That was rich.

I thought that would entertain you princess. Now tell me what where you and Washu talking about. Hotsuma asked. 

You were listening in on us. Ryoko accused now upset she would have to be more precautious of her thoughts now that she shared metal links with two people. 

I wasn't eavesdropping, more as practicing my new ability. Hotsuma said. 

Eavesdropper. Mom and I where talking about the wedding and some other things. Ryoko said. 

Your secret desire to one day be a mother. Hotsuma said. 

You've been practicing a lot haven't you? Ryoko mumbled. Tell me why have you been telling me you're going to see Washu but turn tail? Ryoko asked.

I wanted to know if she could help me with a small problem. But I can't bring myself to request it of her. Hotsuma said. 

I'm sure it can't be all that bad. Tell me and I bet I could solve your problem, I'm almost as smart as Washu you know. Ryoko said sounding a bit like her mother.

Reality is sometimes a bitter pill to swallow. Hotsuma said mainly to himself. 

What's that mean? Ryoko asked. 

I don't think we could have children together Ryoko. Thats one of the main reasons I was hesitant to propose to you. Hotsuma said. 

Ryoko was shocked for a moment. Hotsuma wanted to one day have children just as she did. Ryoko softly spoke as she brought him to her. I'm still going to marry you either way. She said playfully tugging at his long bangs.

I hope you won't regret this Princess. I highly doubt illusions can impregnate real beings. Hotsuma said kissing Ryoko on his favorite spot her collarbone. 

Ryoko spun around and glanced at Hotsuma with inquisitive eyes. Why do you keep calling your self an illusion? She asked with genuine curiosity.

Because I **am** an illusion. Hotsuma said raising one eyebrow.

I bet everyone else says the same thing. Ryoko mumbled to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the rafter and jumped down. In mid-descent Ryoko vanished then reappeared on the solid ground below. When Ayeka and Tenchi wake up tell everyone to come to the lab. Ryoko said. 

Hotsuma asked teleporting himself to the ground.

Yeah, I have to have a quick word with Mom. Ryoko said as she disappeared into closet/lab door. 

Hotsuma was sitting on the couch watching the news when Tenchi and Ayeka walked down the stairs hand and hand. 

As my princess would say it's about time you two finished. Hotsuma said not looking away from the screen. Tenchi and Ayeka both blushed as involuntary smiles played across their faces. 

What where you guys doing? Sasami asked as her head popped up from the other side of the couch and Ryo-oki jumped onto her shoulder. 

Ayeka froze in her step as Hotsuma gave the couple an evil smirk then a wink. Don't worry about it Princess. Tell me do you think you could perhaps teach Ryoko to cook something more than Raman noodles? Hotsuma asked taking the girl's attention away from her sister and Tenchi.

Where's **your** sex kitten? Tenchi asked in hopes of causing Hotsuma just as much discomfort as he had caused them. 

In the lab waiting for you two to wake up. Hotsuma said. 

In hopes of avoiding more embarrassment Ayeka and Tenchi walked into the lab followed by Hotsuma and Sasami. Before anyone could respond they felt themselves teleport into numerous school desks.

Hey what's going on? Mihoshi asked as she and Kiyone appeared as well. 

No talking. Washu said as she walked out in her Science Academy uniform and robes. And a small pair of circular glasses sat on the ridge of her nose. 

What's this about Lil' Washu? Kiyone asked distraught that a moment ago she was on her way to the onsen a moment ago.

That's Professor Washu. And this is my assistant Ryoko. Washu said as Ryoko appeared wearing her student Science Academy uniform that highly resembled her mothers.

Okay class today we will be discussing illusions. Washu said as Ryoko pointed at a picture of Hotsuma in the background. 

Most of us know what illusions are, Kiyone please tell the class the description of an illusion. Washu said. 

Kiyone quickly stood. Um-well illusions are um...tricks! Like smoke and mirrors type of trick. Kiyone said. 

Thank you Kiyone you may be seated. Washu said. The only problem with that statement is that an illusion created by smoke and mirrors cannot be touched. Ryoko. Washu said. 

Ahem an illusion is a misleading perception of reality, a misconception. Meaning some you can and cannot touch. But illusions of all kinds do not possess any feeling, will power, or choice. Meaning it only **looks** real. Ryoko said receiving gaping stares from everyone but Washu.

Very good Ryoko. Washu began to explain more about the world of illusions while Ayeka passed a love letter towards Tenchi. Tenchi slowly opened the folded paper; his nose began to bleed once he read the note. 

Mr. Masaki! Washu said just before her pointer cracked on his desk. Hand over the letter. Washu said. 

What letter? Tenchi asked as he quickly bawled up the letter and swallowed it. Washu growled deep within her throat curios to know what the princess had written that made Tenchi's nose bleed. 

Tenchi sat at his desk with a heavy flowerpot balanced on his head and Ayeka with two dictionaries on hers.

Now to continue. To begin with when Yugi made her illusion she fitted them with personalities making them as real as she could, but giving them true life was a different matter she couldnt accomplish it. Since Tsunami granted Hotsuma a gem he has had something of a free will unlike his brother and sister. And also something much like life. Washu said.

Sasami raised her hand. What do you mean? Sasami asked. 

Well when Kiyone and Mihoshi defeated Sugaru he was destroyed. But when Ryoko defeated Hotsuma his body stayed in prefect persevere. So he was something more than an illusion. Washu said. 

Okay so what does this all have to do with all of us being here. More or less we all know this. Ayeka said. 

Speaking out of turn thats another item on the noggin. Ryoko sang as she plopped a pitcher of water atop the books. 

You're enjoying this aren't you? Ayeka sneered thought her gritted teeth.

Very much. Ryoko smiled with her eyes closed tightly.

When I found Hotsuma and brought him back to the lab I assimilated him with a mass to complete him. Washu said smiling at Hotsuma. It was a small experiment but very effective.

So you mean I'm not an illusion? Hotsuma asked looking down at his own skin. 

A large bucket of water landed on Hotsuma's head. Don't ask such stupid questions! Washu said.

Hotsuma you're not an illusion, well not anymore. You are, my dear, a true ona like me. Ryoko said with great pride. 

So this means... Hotsuma trailed off. 

This means you can do everything a normal man can do and more. Washu said.

I can reproduce? Ryoko and I can have children together? Hotsuma asked. 

Ryoko gave him a dumbfounded look. All those time you got off you didn't notice that white stuff shooting out of you was real? She asked. 

What white stuff? Sasami asked her baby pink eyes beaming with curiosity. 

Ryoko instantly regretted her words. It's nothing you need to worry now about kiddo. She said.

Okay from that lusty look in Hotsuma's eyes I think I should dismiss class. Washu said 

***

The time pasted slowly for some and quickly for others. Before anyone knew it the big day was only a week away. 

Yeah! Mommy and Father are coming! So is auntie Funaho. Sasami cheered as she ran down the stairs. 

Sasami don't run down the stairs you could injure yourself that way. I swear more and more she is acting just like that monster woman. Ayeka said. 

Hey one of my old pirating buddies sent me a wedding gift. Ryoko said as she floated through the wall with a large package. She says this had better not be a hoax. Can ya believe it? Ryoko laughed. She says she still has bounty on her so she can't come for the wedding.

So what will you and Hotsuma do once you're married? Ayeka asked. 

Maybe we'll go back to piracy its something were both good at. Ryoko smiled as she sat on the couch. 

Ryoko do you think I could go pirating with you and Hotsuma one day? Sasami asked leaning over towards Ryoko. 

You will do no such thing! Ayeka said. Sasami laughed as she quickly ran out the backdoor. 

Sasami the space pirate? I like the sound of that. Ryoko said touching her chin as she thought. She chuckled at Ayeka's deadly glare. Aw! You're just upset that Sasami is more carefree and not frigid like you are. Ryoko smiled.

Ayeka screeched.

Yep colder than a freezer! Ryoko stated half-heartedly. 

It had been a while since the two had actually fought but old habits are very hard to break. One thing lead to another when the girls found themselves arguing over whose man was the best. 

Tenchi has royal blue flowing through his veins; he has more going for him than Hotsuma ever will. Ayeka said. 

Maybe Tenchi has it economically wise, but my Hotsuma has it body wise. Ryoko smiled smugly as she prepared for her next statement. As I see you've noticed.

Ayeka gasped. 

Ryoko throw her head back with laughter. Hahahahaha! You sound like a chicken! Ryoko said placing her thumbs under her armpits flapping her arms up and down as she began to walk in circles Wha wha wha what! She crowed mimicking the sound Ayeka had made.

That does it! Ayeka shouted drawing forth her power. 

Bring it on Princess. Ryoko said smiling as her adrenaline coursed through her body. 

Tenchi was walking towards the house when he noticed Sasami, Hotsuma, Kiyone, and Mihoshi sitting on the front porch playing Old Maid.

What are you guys doing out here? Tenchi asked.

Well we were playing poker but Sasami kept beating us, now we're playing old maid. Mihoshi stated.

No I mean why are you outside? Tenchi asked. As if on cue a large explosion erupted in the living room.

Ryoko and Ayeka are fighting. Sasami said sweat dropping.

After all this time they're fighting again? Tenchi asked wondering what they had left to fight over. 

Yep we even have a bet. Just a few yen to join. Kiyone said smiling. 

You bet anything Hotsuma? Tenchi asked. 

Even through I have great faith in my princess I didn't. Hotsuma said. 

Why not? Mihoshi asked. 

The fighting from inside suddenly stopped. That's why. Hotsuma said as Washu in her adult body walked Ryoko and Ayeka outside by the ears. 

I can't believe you two are still fighting like babies over such juvenile things! Washu chided.

Aay! Miss Washu release me this instant! Ayeka shouted. 

Yeah _Mom_ let us go! Ryoko yelled trying to free herself. 

Oh no, I was in the middle of an experiment that I've been working on for weeks and now it's ruined because of you two. As punishment you two shall clean up the mess you've made this instant. Washu said shoving brooms into their hands. Ayeka and Ryoko stared at the house watching as the roof above the living room collapse.

And you had better hurry before the royal family comes. Washu said.

The Wedding Day! At last...

When the cherry blossom starts to bloom, meet me here in my lonely room  


It was the first week of spring and the cherry blossoms had already bloomed and by now were twirling through the air as they fell towards the ground. It was then that Washu understood why her daughter wanted her wedding during said time.

We'll find a passion filled fantasy, and this time you can stay with me  
All the misery we knew before, stays away when you are at my door  
My heart will sing at every tender touch and oh, you will want me twice as much  


The ceremony had already begun with Washu the maid of honor and Katsuhito the priest. Hotsuma was willing to name Tenchi the best man but Ryoko said Hotsuma was going to have someone else as best man. Who that man was no one was sure. But there was one tiny problem, where was no bride.

Everyone was at the shrine waiting with growing impatiens. Funaho and Misaki tried to extend Azusa's patients.

Where in the world is Ryoko? Tenchi asked.

Leave it up to Ryoko to be late. Ayeka said to Sasami both flower girls. 

She was saying she had a surprise earlier. Sasami whispered to Ryo-oki who acted as the ring bearer after she promised she wouldn't eat the rings. 

Hotsuma you were the last to see Ryoko, you have any idea where she is? Washu asked pointing her personally modified camcorder at Hotsuma. 

You two where together? It's against tradition for you two to see each other before the wedding. Tenchi said.

Hotsuma blushed. My princess hates sleeping alone. Hotsuma said. 

As I recall you two didn't do any sleeping at all. Washu said causing Hotsuma to blush even worse. 

A new dimension of love, a bold adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love, a soaring flight a dazzling view  


Ryoko stood illuminated in a bright blue glow. Do you understand why I'm doing this? Ryoko asked. The glow intensified. Then we have an agreement. Whatever you do don't go back on your promise I'd hate to destroy you before Hotsuma and Sasami. Ryoko said. The glow grew then faded. Good girl. Ryoko said.

We're gonna take it all the way, we'll make the dream so totally real  
See greater wonders by day, then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel  
Soon, with the start of spring we will know our hearts are changing  
Leave the hurt behind, I'll be here in time, be the best thing you'll ever find  
We don't ever have to cry or fly, so I tell you we will make it by  
You know the one that can make my heart not cry, I can't forget you though I try   
This is destiny so why pretend? Close your eyes and we will once again  
I'll always be the only one you'll need, so go where your deepest longing leads.

Ryo-oki cried bouncing up and down.

There's Ryoko! Sasami yelled pointing. Ryoko appeared slowly walking and with such grace that it could have put a queen to shame. Everyone gasped at the beautiful white kimono with the lovely white hood drawn over Ryoko's combed down hair. 

Isn't she pretty Kiyone? Mihoshi asked. 

Yes Ryoko looks very nice. Kiyone said. 

Hotsuma couldn't help but smile as he watched his soon to be wife approach them. 

She has someone with her! It's Yugi! Sasami cried running towards Ryoko and Yugi.

Everyone shouted. 

Ryoko stopped short and smiled as Yugi and Sasami laughed together in their reunion.

Misaki ran over to Yugi and bear hugged her. Oh you are so cute!

Ryoko what are you up to? Washu and Hotsuma asked Ryoko at once. 

I wanted Hotsuma to have someone from his family instead of just mine. Besides Yugi really wanted to be Hotsuma's best man. Ryoko replied. I hope no body minds. 

Ryoko I think you've gone soft. Washu smiled. 

Yugi pried herself from Misaki's hug to approach Hotsuma with a stern face. Hotsuma stared down at her feelings as if there was a large stone in the pit of his stomach. The corner of Yugi's lips twitched just before she jumped towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. Still surprised Hotsuma wrapped his arms around Yugi and returned the hug. 

Congratulations Hotsuma. She chirped just before she released him.   


A new dimension of love, a bold adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love, a soaring flight a dazzling view  
We're gonna take it all the way, we'll make the dream so totally real  
See greater wonders by day, then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel  
Soon, in the April breeze we will bring alive the memories  
Yes, I'm sure we will, bring back every thrill, make them all lovelier still  


Azusa was stone faced at seeing the Jurian mutant. He looked up glaring daggers at Ryoko.

Ryoko walked over towards Emperor Azusa with a innocent face, the second she was out of eyesight of everyone else except the emperor her face turned hard and daring. I will not have you give so much as a grimace to that girl. If you even say anything about what she did on Juri I swear I will disembowel you. Ryoko warned through her teeth. 

After everyone else heard Ryoko's more gentle explanations they were more than ready to carry on with the wedding. But Ryoko and Hotsuma where too busy gazing at each other to pay attention to the words Katsuhito was saying. 

You're beautiful my princess. Hotsuma smiled. 

STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! Oh...sorry...you're very handsome yourself. Ryoko returned. 

When the cherry blossom starts to bloom, meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy, and this time you will stay with me  
All the misery we knew before, stays away when you are at my door  
My heart will sing at every tender touch, and oh, you will want me twice as much  


It was like floating through a dream. Everything felt unreal as Hotsuma placed the wedding ring on Ryoko's finger and said his vows. Grateful he didn't say something wrong Hotsuma looked up and smiled at Ryoko. Hotsuma's smile faded when he saw tears falling from Ryoko's eyes. 

What's the matter princess? Hotsuma asked concerned. 

I'm just very **very **happy. Ryoko smiled as more tears flowed down her cheeks.   


A new dimension of love, a bold adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love, a soaring flight a dazzling view  


The moment finally came. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride Hotsuma. Katsuhito said. 

Hotsuma had been waiting for this moment this little moment that would seal their marriage. He wrapped his arms around Ryoko's waist and pulled her to him. Their lips gently massaged each other's. Never had a kiss been sweeter never had one been so warm and tender. Ryoko could have sworn that she could felt this to her toes it was so good. The two ona didn't hear the cheers or the clicking of the camera shutters. It felt like mere seconds had passed when it was truly minutes and yet the two continued to kiss each other. 

Katsuhito tapped Hotsuma on the shoulder while he cleared his throat. That's enough for now. He said.

We're gonna take it all the way, we'll make the dream so totally real  
See greater wonders by day,  
then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel.

  
Ryoko and Hotsuma parted both feeling that it wasn't enough. More more I want much more. Ryoko stated in a pouting voice. 

Hotsuma smiled. Later, I promise princess. Hotsuma said out loud. 

Soon, with the start of spring our hearts are changing  
Leave the hurt behind, I'll be here in time, be the best thing you'll ever find  
We don't ever have to cry or fly, so I tell you we will make it by  
You know the one that can make my heart not cry, I can't forget you though I try   
This is destiny so why pretend? Close your eyes and we will once again  
I'll always be the only one you'll need, so go where your deepest longing leads.

The wedding reception was held at the Masaki house. The first thing that greeted everyone was the large spread of food before them. Sasami you've out done yourself this time. Ryoko said patting Sasami on the head. 

You haven't even seen your wedding cake yet. Sasami said. 

Cake? We get to eat some cake too right? Yugi asked. Ryoko smiled as she nodded.

Ryoko thank you for waking me up. And I will keep up my end of the promise as long as you keep Hotsuma happy. Yugi said smiling wickedly. 

You remind me of Ryoko when I first regressed her to a child. Washu said pointing her camcorder at Yugi.

Ryoko what did you do exactly? I don't believe Yugi has exactly matured enough to control her powers. Hotsuma said. 

I won't tell you exactly how but I'll tell you this much it took a lot of research to find a way to siphon some of Yugi's power then proportion the rest. Ryoko said. I got such a headache from reading so many books. 

Well that was very kind of you Ryoko. Tenchi said with a nodding agreement from Ayeka. 

Okay enough talk lets eat! Ryoko said pulling Hotsuma towards the table. 

Cake! Cake! Cake! Bring out the cake! Cut the cake! Cut the cake! Everyone chanted after an hour passed and the food had been cleared. Sasami and Yugi both walked from the kitchen pushing a four layer white cake on a pushcart.

Ooh Sasami it's beautiful! Misaki said hugging her daughter. 

I hope it's chocolate. Ryoko purred as she picked up the knife. Hotsuma kindly placed his hand above Ryoko's. The camera's flashed as Ryoko and Hotsuma shared the first piece of cake. They flashed even more when Ryoko shoved the cake into Hotsuma's face. 

Just another weird tradition on this planet. Ryoko laughed as Hotsuma removed clumps of cake matter from his glasses. 

Everyone noticed how calm Hotsuma was acting and knew that they had better get themselves a piece of cake at that very moment. 

Hotsuma suddenly grabbed the laughing Ryoko and shoved her entire head into the cake. 

Hey we do want seconds you know! Washu shouted. 

So sorry mom here ya go! Ryoko said pitching a handful of cake at Washu. 

_Splat! _Chocolate cake was all over Washu's face. Washu licked out her tongue. Um! Sasami this is very good. Washu compliment before she took a hand full of cake and smeared it into Ryoko's face. 

Leave it to the Hakubi family to start a family food fight. Funaho said.

Yeah but there's something missing. Ryoko said resting her fist underneath her chin. Ryoko cried as she grabbed Ryo-oki and Yugi. Kid, you're now apart of our happy dysfunctional family. Ryoko said rubbing her cake-smeared cheek against Yugi's. 

Then without warning Ryoko smashed a piece of cake onto of Yugi's yellow hair. Yugi shouted grabbing a handful of cake and tossing it at Ryoko but hitting Hotsuma by mistake. Before anyone could bat an eye chunks of cake was flying back and forth. And all anyone could see of the four combatants were four figures covered in chocolate cake with vanilla and white fudge icing. 

As much as we enjoy watching you have your fun I need to speak with Hotsuma and Ryoko. Azusa said. 

The little food fling stopped. Ryoko asked.

Yes and you have presents to open as well. Ayeka said. 

And we'd like to clean up the mess you've made. Tenchi added motioning to the cake pieces on the walls and furniture. 

Killjoys. We'll go into my lab and get cleaned up if thatll make you happy. I'll even send up my Tidymaid a very efficient cleaning unit. Washu said heading towards the lab with the others following close behind. 

***

Washu, Ryoko, Yugi, Hotsuma, and Ryo-oki exited the lab clean and out of their wedding clothes. 

Time for presents! Ryoko said floating into the air resting her chin on the top of her husband's head.

First our present. Azusa said as he and his wives stood. 

Ryoko, Hotsuma we have a proposition for the both of you. Funaho said. 

A royal proposition? Ryoko asked. 

We want you and Hotsuma to be privateers for Juri. Misaki said. 

Both Ryoko and Hotsuma asked with surprise.

You will need some sort of job and seeing that pirating is your best skill you might as well do it legally. Funaho said. 

You mean you're going to give us licenses to pirate? Hotsuma asked his trademark composure failing him.

Not just to pirate but to help protect our cargo ships when they tread into dangerous areas. With all the destruction Ryoko left on Juri when she attacked I think it would be wise to keep good graces with her and have her on our side. Emperor Azusa said. 

So what do you think Ryoko? Funaho asked. 

I don't know. Hotsuma what do you think? Ryoko asked. 

Hotsuma gently stroked Ryoko's arms wrapped around his neck. This is very good opportunity for us. I will happily do it if you want to. Hotsuma sent back. 

Good, we accept. Ryoko said smiling. 

Can you imagine it, Ryoko actually doing an honest job? Ayeka murmured.

My turn! My turn! Sasami shouted as she gave Ryoko an envelope. 

What's this? Ryoko asked as she removed a homemade card covered in glitter. To Ryoko Free cooking lessons. Thanks kiddo, I'm going need that sooner or later. Tell me did Hotsuma tell you to teach me? Ryoko asked. 

Sasami laughed behind her hands as she ran towards Yugi. 

Maybe you'll even learn to develop a sense of taste. Ayeka teased kindly. 

Yeah the last time Ryoko cooked I thought it was poison. Tenchi added.

Ryoko was about to swing at the two when she felt someone tug on her dress. Is it all right if I give a present as well? Yugi asked. 

Ryoko looked at Hotsuma who nodded his head. Sure kid. Ryoko said. 

Yugi smile as she hurried outside. C'mon everyone! She shouted causing everyone to follow behind. 

Yugi stood on the porch looking towards the land on the other side of the lake. She said as she held out her hand. A large stone mansion appeared as if out of thin air. 

Hey isn't that the mansion you had in Tokyo? Ryoko asked Hotsuma.

Yes, it's exactly the same one. Hotsuma said.

Whoa that's a big house. Mihoshi said.

Well they say when men has a big houses it's to compensate for other **shortcomings**. Kiyone joked. Mihoshi, Kiyone and anyone who was in earshot roared with laugh.

Oh, it is big isn't it? Yugi asked. Washu nodded her head. 

Ryoko placed her hand on Yugi's shoulders. I can't believe I'm being so nice to this kid, she almost killed me once. Ryoko thought rubbing her neck where Yugi's hand had once went through. Ryoko tried to find something in her that could hate Yugi; she searched harder but found nothing. Nothing within her entire being could find a reason to hate the little mutant. Maybe that's why she defended the girl from Azusa. 

Ryoko smiled down at Yugi and whispered into her ear. I like the house very much, but as they say it's a little too big, try to tone it down to about the size of Tenchi's house. Ryoko suggested kindly.

Yugi looked back at Tenchi's house then at the mansion. Now I understand what you mean. Yugi said holding out her arms then slowly bringing them together. The house in the distance began to lose rooms and floors. The reduction stopped until it was exactly the same in length as Tenchi's house and was left with two floors. And let's make it a little brighter. Yugi said pointing at the house. The dark house became a grayish white with a dark roof.

Ya got it kid. Ryoko complimented giving Yugi a small hug. 

Ryoko what did you do to Yugi? Washu asked via the link.

What do you mean? Ryoko asked. 

Well it's like here I.Q. level dropped. Washu said. 

It kinda did when I woke her. But look at it this way she's more like a normal kid now. Ryoko smiled.

Everyone was inside once more. Hotsuma where are you and Ryoko going to go on your honeymoon? Misaki asked 

It's a surprise. Hotsuma said. 

Ryoko, Hotsuma is it alright if I live with you once you return from your honeymoon? Yugi asked.  
But don't you want to stay here with us? Sasami asked Yugi sadly. 

Of course Sasami. But I would really like to live with Ryoko and Hotsuma. Ryoko can help me with my powers, and Hotsuma and I are already family. Yugi said. 

If Ryoko doesn't mind. Hotsuma said.

Thanks put all the pressure on me why don't ya. Ryoko sent to Hotsuma. 

Hotsuma smiled wickedly at Ryoko. 

Well...I dont know. Ryoko said rubbing her chin in thought. Everyone stared with anticipation. I was thinking it would be strange living without so many people. Yes you can stay with us. Ryoko said. 

Yugi practically knocked Ryoko down with the hug she gave her. 

Now I get to visit Sasami anytime I want. Yugi said. 

We can even have sleepovers. Sasami added. 

Okay girls please release Ryoko I would like to take her on own honeymoon now. Hotsuma said.

Everyone said good-bye to the newlyweds as they flew off in a space ship Washu had built at Hotsuma's request. 

The two drifted in the dark depths of space among the beautiful clusters of stars and bright colorful planets and moons. 

A honeymoon among the stars, Hotsuma I didn't think you had it in you. Ryoko said playfully as she drunk a glass of red wine.

I had to make it perfect for you princess. Hotsuma stated pulling Ryoko towards him. 

Hotsuma, stop calling me that. She whispered falling into a kiss. 

Five months later...

So how's the married life? Tenchi asked Hotsuma when they had come to visit. 

Very nice. But except for about a week, Ryoko has been acting very strange. Hotsuma said. 

It's not nice to talk about your wife behind her back. Ryoko said phasing before the two men. 

Are you ready for your cooking lesson? Tenchi asked. 

Ryoko smiled as she waved towards the teal cooking apron she wore. 

Sasami walked into the living room with Ryo-oki on her shoulder. Ryoko you made it. Yugi Ryoko's here. Sasami called to her friend. Come on and let's get started. Sasami said pulling Ryoko into the kitchen. 

Thirty minutes passed and Ryoko happily found she was a natural at chopping. Okay Ryoko now you're going to chop these carrots. Sasami said holding up a handful of carrots.

Ryoko only took look at the orange vegetables. 'Cuse me guys. Ryoko said running by Sasami and Yugi.

Ryoko are you okay? Tenchi and Hotsuma asked when Ryoko burst from the kitchen door. Ryoko didn't answer. She ran teleporting herself to the top of the stairs then into the bathroom.

Call of nature I guess. Yugi said as she and Sasami walked out of the kitchen. A horrible choking sound came from the bathroom as Ryoko began to vomit.

That's a first I've never seen Ryoko sick before. Sasami said. 

Ayeka and Washu entered the house and saw everyone staring upstairs. What's everyone looking at? Ayeka asked. 

The room filled with Ryoko's vomiting. Ryoko's sick. Sasami said. 

Washu quickly ran up the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Poor Ryoko, she's been acting very peculiar lately hasn't she Hotsuma? Yugi asked. 

Hotsuma nodded as Washu helped Ryoko down the stairs and into her lab. I wonder what's wrong with her. 

Two hours passed as everyone paced before Washu's door, when suddenly a scream could be heard from the other side of the lab door. 

Wow Ryoko broke Washu's sound barrier. Tenchi said. 

Washu exited the lab and walked up to Hotsuma with a grim face. Hotsuma, I have something to tell you. Washu started. 

Will Ryoko be okay? Sasami asked. 

Oh yes she's just taking a small nap. Washu said steering around the fact Ryoko had fainted. 

So what is it? Hotsuma asked. 

Well you're going to be a daddy! Washu said smiling broadly. 

I-I-I'm going to be a daddy, that means Ryoko's... Hotsuma smiled as he too blacked out. 

Ryoko's pregnant! Everyone shouted. 

End Chapter 8 

A/N: So Sorry it took me so long, but school just put me into a depression and I couldn't think of much to write. I think No need for Ryoko and No need for an Conclusion was the best Ryoko and Tenchi moments of the entire Tenchi Muyo saga. When I named this chapter I remembered the song. Please don't be pissed at me. And please don't be upset with me for moving Yugi in the Ryoko and Hotsuma, I couldn't imagine leaving her at the Masaki house with Tenchi even if he's dating Ayeka now. 

But please review for me. 


	9. Childcare For Dummies

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi related series and plots. All I own that deals with Tenchi Muyo are a few lovely mangas, some Ryoko pics, and this fanfic which is the result of my imagination. Sadly I am not making any money from this. I do this only to entertain. I also do this for those of the Ryoko+Hotsuma legion, which is growing.

Chapter 9

Childcare For Dummies!

To recap what happened last chapter. Ryoko and Hotsuma married. Yugi was revived (NOT Sayuka!). And oh yeah everyone just found out that Ryoko is pregnant.

Washu rapped Hotsuma on the head twice. "At least he took this better than Ryoko did." She mumbled.

"Lil' Washu did you just say Ryoko's pregnant?" Tenchi asked fearing his hearing had failed him.

"Yes Tenchi Ryoko is pregnant. Now help me get sleeping beauty here into the lab so he can be with his wife when I give her the results of the analyses." Washu said over her shoulder. 

Even though they had heard Washu's demanding request they stood dumbfounded at the news. Washu turned and with a huff she snapped her fingers. "You guys are no help." She said as they were teleported into the lab. 

When their eyes refocused they noticed Ryoko was lying down on a bed not too far from them. 

"Hey you tell them yet?" Ryoko asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah but I doubt they believed me. Look their mouths are still hanging open." Washu said. 

Ryoko opened one eye and chuckled lightly at the sight of them all. "Do you think you can wake him up now?" 

"What do little demons say?" Washu asked. 

"Mom, please." Ryoko said.

"That's better, now everyone be quiet this is a very delicate procedure." Washu said bending down to Hotsuma. She cleared her throat once. "HOTSUMA WAKE UP!" She screamed into his ear. 

"Yaaaaaahhhh! Washu!" Hotsuma shouted jumping onto his feet holding his hand onto his ear. 

"Lil' Washu I don't see anything delicate about that." Kiyone said. 

"It got him up didn't it? Is it my fault deafness is a possible side effect?" Washu asked seating down on her floating cushion and began typing on her transparent computer. 

"Ryoko." Hotsuma whispered as he teleported himself over to his wife. He tenderly kissed her forehead. 

"How far along is Ryoko?" Yugi asked. 

"A month and two weeks." Washu said. 

"A month and two weeks? But the symptoms just started and shouldn't she be showing a little by now?" Ayeka asked.

"Ayeka even you should know that Ryoko's and even your own body works much differently than a human's. In fact her physical aging is much slower than yours." Washu stated. 

"What do you mean?" Ayeka asked. 

"Ayeka from what I remember you are 723 yet physically you are about twenty-three. Where as Ryoko is over five thousand years old and yet she is physically seventeen." Washu said. 

"Thanks for announcing that!" Both Ayeka and Ryoko shouted.

Washu ignored the outburst. "Let me sum this up for you. Ryoko's month and two weeks equal to a few weeks on Earth." Washu said.

"So how long does this take?" Yugi asked. 

"Yeah Lil' Washu how long until the baby comes?" Sasami asked. 

"Give or take a whole year." Washu said. 

"A year!" Everyone shouted. 

"Don't complain elephants have 22 months." Washu said. 

Hotsuma sat next to Ryoko his hand slowly running over her flat stomach, in a few months it will begin to protrude with his growing child. 

"Can you believe it in a year I'll be some child's mama?" Ryoko smiled. 

"Correction, make that children's." Washu said. 

"What was that?" Hotsuma asked. 

"My little Ryoko's going to have twins!" Washu shouted with a smile on her face. 

"T-t-twins? Two ba-babies?" Ryoko asked just before she fainted once again with Hotsuma in tow. 

Washu sighed. "Let me get the smelling salts and my camera. I want to document this moment in my scrapbook." Washu said walking off.

~Six months later~

Ryoko's stomach had already swelled, but that didn't stop her from doing her job as a privateer (legal pirate) and guard to the Jurain cargo ships. 

Ryoko slapped her hands together as she had just taken down the lead pirate who had tried to destroy Ryo-oki. "Haha that was easy!" She announced to Hotsuma who had already knocked out the crew and was navigating the ship to be impounded. 

"Very nice princess." Hotsuma said smiling at Ryoko's cheerful face. Getting that little ounce of violent action each week keep her happy. 

"I can't believe that whore is working for Jurai now." One of the crewmembers said with his hands bonded to the wall.

Hotsuma jumped to his feet with an energy saber in hand ready to defend his wife's honor. 

Ryoko gently placed her hand on Hotsuma's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Hotsuma." She said surprising Hotsuma that she had such control over her anger.

"Dumb fat bitch, I bet whatever she has it's going to come out uglier than a wet rat." The captain mumbled under his breath to a crewmember. 

"What did you say?" Ryoko asked her fangs pressing down on her bottom lip with anger. 

~On Jurai~

Emperor Azusa stood before Ryoko with a concerned face "Ryoko I'm sorry but I'm going to have to force you to take your maternity leave." He said with a very serious face. 

"What! But why? Being pregnant hasn't affected my work any." Ryoko said. 

"Ryoko you just eviscerated that pirate!" Emperor Azusa stated pointing at the emergency vehicles pulling off below them. 

"He deserved it." Ryoko said lamely in her defense.

"Ryoko, Hotsuma can do the job by himself for awhile." Funaho said kindly.

"And besides Ryoko you have to prepare yourself for the labor and caring for the babies." Misaki added from her own experiences with her two pregnancies.

They had her there. Ryoko had to admit to herself she had no parenting skills and had no clue what she was to do when she went into labor. "Okay I'll take the stupid maternity leave." Ryoko said heading towards Ryo-oki and the awaiting Hotsuma. On an afterthought Ryoko turned and bowed gracefully. "Farewell your majesties." Ryoko said respectably. With a smile Ryoko walked away. 

Shocked the Emperor and his wives stood opened mouth. "I never thought the day would come that I would see that." Azusa said with nodding agreements. 

~Back on Earth~

Ryoko recalled how tired she was after Tenchi's cousin Little Taro made a visit, but she knew whom she would have to talk to about it.

"Mom do you think you can teach me how to take care of children?" Ryoko asked Washu as she sat Indian style on Washu's floating cushion.

"I thought you would never ask!" Washu was glad her daughter had come to her with the question for she herself was worried about how Ryoko could care for a child when barely a year ago she herself was practically one herself. 

"Okay Little Ryoko you have a lot to learn and even then it will not be enough to completely prepare you." Washu warned.

Over a course of one month Washu had shown her daughter how to budget her time and set a schedule which would be simple since Ryoko didn't sleep much during the night and for the time being Hotsuma could easily care for them during the day. Ryoko already knew about changing diapers thanks to babysitting Taro, in fact she could change a baby's diaper before it could inhale to cry out. So Washu focused on other factors of childcare. At the time Washu was showing Ryoko how to prepare formula, test it, and bottle feed, using Ryo-oki as the baby.

"Now remember to give them a chance to breathe." Washu said.

"I've got it **mom**. You know it's going to be very weird when they learn to talk and they start calling someone who looks twelve 'Grandma'." Ryoko said testing the temperature of the carrot juice. "Ah perfect! Here ya go Ryo-oki!" Ryoko smiled as she held Ryo-oki in her arms as if she were a child giving her the rubber nipple. 

"Lil' Washu Ryoko, Hotsuma's on his way home!" Yugi said walking into the kitchen. 

"Thanks Yugi. Tell Sasami we'll be out of the kitchen in a moment." Washu said cleaning up the test bottles and powered formula. 

"Thanks for improving that ship for Hotsuma. I don't know why but I've been very emotional and constantly worried about him." Ryoko said sitting Ryo-oki down and giving her a carrot for her participation. 

"That's natural when you're pregnant along with the abnormal appetite for unusual foods." Washu said. 

"Yeah and thanks for turning all of my saki into milk." Ryoko said in a tone that was hard to tell if she meant it or she was being sarcastic. 

"No problem at all Little Ryoko." Washu said through closed eyes. "Now one more thing before we end today's lesson. Bottles and formulas are okay but breast milk is far more better than any formula. That is unless I make it." Washu pointed out. 

"Unless you make what?" Hotsuma asked walking into the kitchen. 

"Hotsuma!" Ryoko shouted flying towards her husband.

"Miss me princess?" Hotsuma asked giving her a tight hug then a kiss. He bent down on one knee and kissed Ryoko's swollen belly. 

"Nope I didn't even notice you were gone." Ryoko lied. "But how did you get here so quickly?" Ryoko asked.

"Washu installed a portal in my ship in case I wanted to come home quickly." Hotsuma said. 

"Or in case I want to come visit you." Ryoko said hugging Hotsuma again. 

"I'm afraid not Ryoko. No pregnant women allowed on the portal ride." Washu said leaving the kitchen followed by Ryoko and Hotsuma. 

Everyone was in the living room (except Kiyone and Mihoshi who were on duty) singing into the karaoke machine. 

"Hey Ayeka mind singing on key or better yet not at all." Ryoko teased kindly.

Ayeka smiled and remarked. "At least I don't sound like nails on a chalkboard." Ayeka said with the same friendly teasing tone. 

"I sound like nails on a chalkboard?" Ryoko asked tears welding up in her eyes. 

"Ayeka." Sasami scolded her sister. "You forgot how emotional Ryoko is right now." 

Ayeka bit her lips trying to find a way to keep Ryoko from crying. "So what are you going to name your children?" Ayeka asked. 

Ryoko's eyes quickly cleared as she realized something. "You know I haven't even thought about that yet." She smiled sheepishly. 

Everyone sweat dropped as they fell to the ground. "You mean all these months you haven't thought once of naming your children?" Ayeka demanded.

"You see I refused to allow Washu to tell us the sex of our children." Hotsuma said.

"But I still haven't thought about." Ryoko admitted. 

"Leave it up to Ryoko." Tenchi sighed. 

On September the third of the following year Ryoko stood in her kitchen eating a three cheese grilled cheese sandwich while she prepared a mushroom, peanut butter and carrot pizza for herself. "It may not be a pickle, carrot, and anchovies smoothie but this will do for now." She smiled as she popped the rest of the sandwich into her mouth then swallowed. 

"Mew me-oow?" Ryo-oki asked holding out her hands. 

"Wanna carrot Ryo-oki?" Ryoko asked holding up a carrot. The smile on Ryo-oki's face broadened as Ryoko gave her the carrot. To Ryo-oki's great joy Ryoko's pregnancy caused her to carve carrots just as much as she did. And each time Ryoko got a carrot she shared one or three with Ryo-oki.

"Eating again I see." Yugi said walking into the kitchen. 

"Hey I'm eating for three now." Ryoko said in her defense. "I thought you were going across the lake to have a sleepover with Sasami?" Ryoko said placing the pizza into the oven. 

"I am but I'd hate to leave you here by yourself." Yugi said swinging her overnight bag onto her shoulder. 

"Hotsuma will be back in the morning, I can wait. Besides Ryo-oki will be here with me." Ryoko said. "But how about I walk you over to Tenchi's?" Ryoko asked turning off the oven. 

"Great we can fly over." Yugi said. 

"Sorry kid, Washu's orders no more flying about three feet for me until these two are out." Ryoko said rubbing her large stomach. With a nod from Yugi they began their walk. 

As they made their way across the bridge Ryoko felt something release in her. "Oh no." She hissed. "My water broke." 

"Um I'll go get Washu." Yugi said running towards the house shouting for help. In a matter of moments Tenchi and Ayeka ran outside to Ryoko's aid. 

"Are you okay Ryoko?" Ayeka asked. 

"I'm fine really I'm fine. My water just broke that's all." Ryoko said walking towards the house. 

"How about I carry you?" Tenchi asked. 

"Don't worry about me I can walk." Ryoko said. "Carrying me to the house won't make these two coming any sooner." Ryoko was impressed with herself at the sensible tone and stature she was maintaining even though she was just as worried as they were. 

Ryoko made her way into the house to see Mihoshi and Kiyone looking at her with nervous eyes. She knocked on Washu's door and walked in. "Mom I'm having the twins now." Ryoko announced. 

"Drop the brave act." Washu said teleporting Ryoko onto a bed. 

"How is she?" Everyone asked. 

"How far apart are her contractions?" Mihoshi asked. Everyone stared at her. "What? I heard it on TV." 

"Guys I want you to do me a favor. Get in contact with Jurai and tell Hotsuma that I've gone into labor." Ryoko said. 

"Oh we forgot about Hotsuma." Kiyone said. 

"I'll call father." Ayeka said running off. 

"I'll tell grandpa." Tenchi said running out after Ayeka. 

"I'll try the Galaxy Police line." Mihoshi said turning to run but fell flat on her face. 

"I'll help Mihoshi." Kiyone said bending down to help Mihoshi on her feet then the two left.

In a matter of moment it was only Sasami, Yugi, and Ryo-oki in the lab with Washu and the pregnant Ryoko. "Thanks for getting raid of them." Washu said as she slipped her hand into a rubber glove. 

"Once Hotsuma hears he's going to panic too." Yugi said. 

"Right Sasami, I want for you and Ryo-oki to go to that door and wait for Hotsuma to come through. Once he's in tell him to dress in a sanitary gown then he can help. Yugi you get dressed now." Washu said tossing her a sanitary gown complete with gloves and cap. 

Nine hours later...

"OOOHHH!!! When I get my hands on Hotsuma I'll be sure to kill him this time!" Ryoko shouted as another contraction hit. 

"You're doing fine Ryoko, just keep breathing remember the Lamaze lessons I gave you." Washu said. 

"You forgot to teach me the damn Lamaze!!" Ryoko roared. 

"I did? Oh I did. Fine time for me to remember." Washu smiled scratching the back of her neck like Tenchi was prone to do. 

"Yes a fine f-cking time for you to remember." Ryoko hissed grabbing hold of Washu's collar. "Listen to me **_mom_** I want two things, one is something to kill this pain now! And the other is my husband." Ryoko said through clenched teeth. "What the hell is taking them so long to call up Juraiiiiiiiiiiiieeee!" Ryoko screamed as another pain ran through her spine. 

"I'll go see." Yugi said about to run. 

"No, you stay here, I'll go." Washu said. 

"What?!" Both Yugi and Ryoko asked. 

"The babies won't be out for another two or three hours." Washu said. 

"Three hours! Why can't you just use one of your inventions to make this easier for me?" Ryoko demanded. 

"I use to have something of the sort but Mihoshi destroyed it years ago." Washu said opening the portal and jumping through. 

Yugi looked down on the sweating Ryoko. She grabbed hold of Ryoko's hand and held tight. "Come on Ryoko if you could survive being stabbed in the neck, having your hand cut off twice, 700 years in a cold cave, and a fight on a frozen planet then you can defiantly make it through this." Yugi said brushing back Ryoko's hair. 

"Thanks for the confidence aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ryoko cried tightening her grip on Yugi's hand. 

"Ryoko!" A voice shouted from the other side of the portal. Hotsuma quickly ran out the portal phasing into the sanitary gown and cap. 

"Hotsuma." Ryoko said in a soft voice as Hotsuma came to her side with Washu and Sasami not far behind. 

"Ryoko." Hotsuma smiled kissing Ryoko on the forehead.

"Hotsuma." Ryoko smiled. 

"Ryoko." Hotsuma took her hands from Yugi. 

"Hotsuma...what the hell took you so long?!" Ryoko demanded grabbing Hotsuma by the collar and shaking him furiously back and forth giving him a small case of whiplash. 

"Ryoko release Hotsuma or I won't give you anything to sooth the pain." Washu said. Ryoko quickly released Hotsuma. "Good girl. For some reason the message must have gotten misunderstood or the calls were canceled out." Washu said. 

"I don't care about the stupid message." Ryoko shouted just as another contraction hit. "Dammit Hotsuma, you f-cking bastard you did this to me!! I swear I'm going to kill you when I'm through!!!" Ryoko shouted. 

"Come now Princess-OOW!" Hotsuma shouted as Ryoko bent his hand back almost to the breaking point. 

"Washu please do something about this pain." Ryoko begged. 

"Sorry Ryoko I can't." Washu said with a serious face. 

"Noo!" Ryoko wailed. "Why not?" Ryoko questioned then screamed once more. 

"Because one's coming right now!" Yugi said.

In the living room everyone waited anxiously. 

"It's been over nine hours." Noboyuki said.

"It's not like Ryoko can make them come any faster." Kiyone said.

"I wonder what Ryoko's having." Mihoshi said. 

"I hope Ryoko's okay." Tenchi said as he and Ayeka waited impatiently at the lab door that was locked on the other side.

"Do not worry about Ryoko I am sure Washu and the girls are taking great care of her." Katsuhito said sipping a cup of tea. 

"Tenchi do you think Hotsuma made it in time?" Ayeka asked. 

"Ryoko wouldn't have them without him there." Tenchi said. 

"Yes but-" Ayeka stopped when the door opened and Sasami with Ryo-oki on her head walked out. 

"Sasami?" Ayeka asked.

"Come on they're here." Sasami said walking back into the lab. Everyone looked at each other for a quarter of a second then rushed into the lab. 

Deep within the lab in an oddly colorful area they found a tired looking Ryoko laying down on a very large bed covered with a large red comforter with a gold vine design. In Ryoko's arms was a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. Sitting beside her was Hotsuma smiling down on another white bundle in his arms. And sitting on the bed near Ryoko's feet was Yugi and Washu.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long." Ryoko smiled.

"What did you have?" Noboyuki asked. 

"A beautiful baby girl." Ryoko said as Hotsuma removed the blanket to show them the baby girl with thin cyan hair atop her crown and a pair of pale blue eyes blinked up at the people looking down on her. "Then six minutes later a handsome boy." Ryoko said lowering her arms to reveal the baby boy cuddled in her arms. What little hair he had was blond like his father's. And his golden eyes closed as he yawned. 

"Aw they're so cute." Mihoshi said. 

"That little guy looks like he's going to break a few hearts when he grows up." Noboyuki said. 

"Yep and my little ona's going to break a few bones when she grows up, aren't you sweetie?" Ryoko asked looking down on the girl.

"What are you going to name them?" Ayeka asked. 

"While this little fellow will be from now on called Yosho Tenchi Hakubi." Ryoko said holding the baby boy to her breast to feed. "If it weren't for Yosho imprisoning me in the cave none of us would be here today." Ryoko added smiling up at Katsuhito.

"And this little princess is Akira Washu-Yugi Hakubi." Hotsuma said. "After the ladies who helped to make this all possible." He added looking in Washu's and Yugi's general direction. 

"Oh I'm a grandma now!" Washu cried as she held up her video camera. "And so are you Yugi." 

"See I told you two kids being called grandmas!" Ryoko said to Washu.

"And worst of all they have the same grandfather." Mihoshi said pointing towards the mass. 

Washu slapped her hand to her forehead. "Mihoshi you are completely hopeless." She groaned. 

"It looked to me three certain individuals needs to get some rest." Ayeka said pointing at the yawning twins and Ryoko. 

"Why Princess I thought you wouldn't be so considerate now that there are two more demons here." Ryoko said as she laid Yosho down then sat Akira beside him. "Now for a lullaby. Let me think..." Ryoko said. Ryoko knew a few lullabies, one she re-called hearing Achika sing to Tenchi when she use to carry him by the cave. There was another one she heard Washu sing to Taro. But those songs weren't hers and they were meant for someone else. Then she remembered a song she herself had made up.

"I am lonely like the moon  
always wanting you to be near  
I embrace you till the dawn  
Then with a smile, you disappear 

We continue in our dance,  
there are times I think it should end  
But I lose myself in rapture  
And I start all over again." 

Ryoko knew the song was in a way sad. But she sung from her heart expressing her love for her precious little twins and their father. 

"Sometimes I cry for you  
Knowing you don't want me to  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky 

That I want to find the way to your soul  
kiss in the sun when morning comes  
You don't seem to count the hours  
when we are not together"

By then Akira was asleep.  
"I've seen the tender fire in your eyes  
Yet when I'm gone, you carry on  
I float in this emptiness  
till at last, love returns  
with the night  
and the lonely moon." 

With on last yawn young Yosho fell asleep.

"I love the warm emotion you bring  
Though there is pain, I don't complain  
How you can inspire me  
Whenever we're together  
Every time it's like a new song  
You move me so, I think you know  
I won't even say a word In your arms or out of sight  
I'll be your light  
(Yawn) Like the lonely moon."

Ryoko smiled tenderly at the sleeping pair then she too drifted into a much-needed sleep.

~Three years later on a lovely summer afternoon~

"Come on Yosho don't fly too high." Ryoko warned Yosho as she floated beside the little boy. Although it three years had passed the twins were barely toddlers.

"I can't believe it, Little Yosho doesn't know how to walk yet but he already knows how to fly." Yugi said. 

"And Akira's developing her telekinesis and teleporting things from one place to another. I'm just glad they haven't learned others things yet like firing blast or creating energy sabers yet. We'll have to see Washu about them." Hotsuma said as her held Akira's hand. Together they walked on the ground joyfully watching as Ryoko flied Yosho on her back. 

Yosho's blond hair was styled much like his mother's only backwards falling over his left eye. His golden eyes wide and playful and constantly mischievous just like his mother's.

"Ryoko c'mon, they're waiting for us." Yugi said eager to get to the picnic Sasami and herself had planned for the day before. 

"Yes Akira wants to see Washu again." Hotsuma said picking up the little girl. Akira's cyan hair fell back to her shoulders like her father's if his hair was lose only that the tips of her hair was slightly spiky like her mother's. She had her father's confident blue eyes that seemed knowledgeable and arrogant yet all at once gentle and caring. Lucky for her she had no use for glasses. 

"You guys are in such a rush. The main reason for this picnic is for all of us to take time, smell the roses and have fun." Ryoko said landing with Yosho still on her shoulders. 

Halfway across the bridge they were first greeted by Sasami holding a large basket followed by Washu. 

"Grandma!" Akira and Yosho shouted running towards Washu.

"They're going to develop a complex." Ryoko mumbled as she took the heavy from Sasami and walked on to meet the others.

Near the lake they sat down the blanket and the food and prepared the picnic. Ryoko sat with Noboyuki, Katsuhito, and Kiyone eating sandwiches and telling small jokes. Not far from them Mihoshi slept peacefully in the sunshine.

Noboyuki was once again flirting with Kiyone when Ryoko looked up to notice Tenchi standing a bit to himself near the trees. 

"What are you doing standing here by yourself?" Ryoko asked teleporting to his side.

Tenchi smiled and sighed. "I'm just thinking, Ryoko that's all." Tenchi said. 

"Too much thinking isn't very healthy. Look at Washu." Ryoko joked leaning back against a tree. She too then sighed and closed her eyes. "Thinking um? About what?" Ryoko asked. 

"About when you all first came here. You know I always thought it was like a carnival with all the exciting things that happen around here." Tenchi said watching as Sasami, Yugi, and Ryo-oki played tag with young Yosho. 

"A carnival Tenchi?" Ryoko asked watching as Washu playing Candyland with Akira. And as Hotsuma stood talking with Ayeka she thought back to everything that had happened starting at her release from 700 years of imprisonment inside the cave. Then came Ayeka her friend and rival along with her sweet sister Sasami who showed Ryoko innocents. Then came the bubble headed detective Mihoshi. For the longest time Ryoko felt sorry for the woman, which too much work-related stress and the temporary loss of her beloved friend and partner had weaken her talent as a great GXP officer and her own mentality. Then came Washu, the child who happened to the mother she didn't remember. Then she thought of Hotsuma and Yugi and the twins here own little family. 

"Well I guess our little carnival just keeps getting better and better doesn't Tenchi?" Ryoko asked opening her eyes. 

"You might be right Ryoko." Tenchi said smiling up into the sky. 

Little Yosho ran up to Ryoko and tagged her leg. "Tag!" He shouted running off as fast as he could squealing with laughter.

"I might be right? I **am** right! Now c'mon tag! Tenchi's it now!" Ryoko announced running off. 

"Hey!" Tenchi yelled running after her. 'Yeah you are right Ryoko. This carnival just gets better.' He thought running into the game. 

~THE END~

Yep that's the end of **this** story, meaning the end of Tear of Hotsuma. Not the end of my Ryoko/Hotsuma stories I promised Demongodess. 

Also someone e-mailed me telling me that I was incorrect when I described Hotsuma's eyes as pale blue. Well when I say pale blue I mean as in a dull color not bright! Not light blue but a dull type of blue! So stop calling me colorblind!

Also just incase someone wishes to point out that in the OVA Tenchi's mother's name wasn't Achika, it was Kiyone. I already know that. Just I didn't want to confuse anyone with the GXP officer Kiyone.


End file.
